Is It Love?
by Butter Burner
Summary: James Potter is the most popular boy in Hogwarts and Lily Evans is the most popular girl. They are enemies from their first day but this is Hogwarts and there MAGIC can happen.... L/J Love/Hate *CH 18 UP!!! Finding out...*
1. Adresses and Mini Skirts

A/N this is my first fan fiction and I'm so excited!!! I'm really sorry if there are spelling mistakes because English isn't my mother tongue. So here is the story hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they all belong to J.K. I do own a bit of the plot and Emily, Kathleen, Anne and some unimportant people.  
  
Summary: James is the most popular boy at Hogwarts and Lily Evans is the most popular girl and both are enemies from the first day of their first year! But it is Hogwarts and there anything can happen. J/L love/hate  
  
Is It Love?  
  
First Chapter: Addresses and Mini skirts  
  
It was the night before the last day of the year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and if you would look into the Gryffindor common room, the place where my story begins, you would see two groups of teenagers. In one group there were a few boys and a lot of girls and in the other group there were a few girls and many boys.  
  
The first group with the few boys and lots of girls was containing the four most popular boys at school - the Marauders ,as they called themselves.  
  
The first one was called Remus Lupin nick named by his friends Moony and was a very smart and sweet boy.  
  
The second was called Peter Pettigrew and was. well actually no one knew why he was a marauder he was a bit pathetic! His friends nick named him Wormtail.  
  
The third was nick named Padfoot and his real name was Sirus Black he was a cute and funny boy.  
  
The fourth and last Marauder was also the unofficial leader - James Potter the most handsome, wanted and charming boy in Hogwarts.  
  
The other members of the group were girls that were the "fan club" of these boys and that a normal "hey" from one of them was like a dream come true.  
  
The other group with the few girls was containing the four most popular girls in Hogwarts:  
  
The first one was Kathleen Robertson, a kind and sweet girl that everybody went to when they had a problem.  
  
The second was Anne Peterson a very wise and funny girl.  
  
The third was Emily Waterstone a very talented and cute girl.  
  
The fourth was the unofficial leader of the group - Lily Evans, the most beautiful, cool and wanted girl in Hogwarts.  
  
The other people in their group were the girl's admirers.  
  
The reason for the two groups not to sit together was that the leaders were enemies from the first day in the first year!  
  
The Marauders were also popular because of the many pranks they did. There were three kinds of people they used to do their pranks on:  
  
The Slytherins because they were. Slytherins!, Cute girls because that was one of their ways to flirt with them and Lily Evans and her followers because she and James were big enemies.  
  
Actually Lily Evans and her gang were at first included in the cute girls kind but Lily Evans wasn't just an ordinary cute girl, so when James Potter pulled his prank on her, turning her hair green while she was sorted, she decided not to let him get away with this and before that night was over she managed to turn his hair to and his robes to electric blue.  
  
Ever since they were enemies. and, of course, when James and his friends became the Marauders she made an unofficial club of hating them.  
  
So back to the story.  
  
Everybody in the common room was excited because there was only one day before the end of that year. All were chatting happily with each other.  
  
Lily, who wanted to show off a bit and make Potter jealous, took out some papers and started to count them.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kathleen.  
  
"Just counting all the addresses I got from guys." she said "I have 20".  
  
James, that heard their conversation, and wanted to make Evens a little bit jealous too, tolled his friend Sirius: "You know Padfoot that I got from all the school together 40 addresses!" as he finished the sentence he smiled an evil grin to Evans.  
  
But just then she said: "I mean 20 from Griffindor but all together I have 45!" then she smiled back an evil grin to Potter.  
  
James was angry, he had to say something quick or she will defeat him. He thought for a minute and just when Evans smiled her stupid I-won-and-you- lost smile he said loud: "it is horrible, that some people," He looked at Evans and then continued, "say that they got addresses from people they actually gave love potion to!" With this all of his group were laughing themselves to death.  
  
Lily felt like she was going mad. she hated Potter!!! But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her getting mad so she just acted like nothing happened.  
  
It didn't fool James, he knew her too well, she was pissed from inside and he felt great.  
  
Lily was still acting like nothing happened but only one thought was in her mind: "I will get back at Potter even if it will be the last I do!"  
  
At 10 everybody started to get up to bed Lily did to but as hard as she tried she couldn't fall asleep so instead she thought of a way to make Potter suffer. a lot!  
  
At 1 o'clock she finely found a way. She only managed to say to herself: "This is going to be good." And then fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
She woke up at 9 and quickly got up and got ready to leave her dormitory. But she didn't go to breakfast. she went to the fifth year boys dormitory (A/N I forgot to say but Lily and James were both at their fifth year and so were their friends). She went in and saw that there was no one inside, only in the bathroom and because she saw Black, Lupin and Pettigrew down in the common room she knew that Potter must be inside.  
  
She went in, quickly said some spells and then ran quietly out of the room and into the great hall.  
  
James felt good, he just had a long shower, he made fun of Evens and it was the last day of his fifth year in Hogwarts. He went out of the bathroom when he saw it: All the walls around his bad were covers in shocking pink graffiti!!!  
  
It said: POTTER is stupid, a jerk, egoistical, dimwit, four - eye, no good, Quidditch failure, player, and more and more in the end: Love Evens. James just stood there for a second then he got so mad.  
  
*Evens,* He thought *is so dead!* He dressed quickly and ran to the great hall.  
  
"EVANS!!!" He yelled and didn't care that the all students were looking at him.  
  
Evans looked amused: "Potter, I think you are a little bit confused." She said.  
  
James didn't understand: "What?" He asked, then he heard giggling all around him.  
  
"Your outfit Potter, your outfit" Evans answered like she was talking to a five - year old.  
  
He looked at his cloth and then he realized that his normal robs were replaced by a mini skirt and a little T-shirt both in the same shocking pink as the insult on the wall!!!  
  
"Evens!!! Give me back what you took from me! Now!!!" He couldn't believe it, this was such a humiliation!  
  
"But what do you want me to give you back Potter? Is it your dignity? Your popularity? Or maybe these?" She held one of his boxers "Oh, now you made me confused".  
  
By this no one could hold him self any longer and all were laughing like crazy.  
  
"Make my robs normal again Evens!" he said.  
  
"In a minute." She answered.  
  
"Now!!! Or I'll curse you" he yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok," She said, "We have to go back to the dormitory first."  
  
They went up and when they reached the top of the stairs Lily bowed deeply, took a camera, pictured him and with a last big laugh from the rest of the school they went back to the Gryfinndor tower.  
  
That's it, hope you like it. I really want to know what you think so please review!!!  
  
tta 


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

A/N Here is the second chapter! Thank you for all the great reviews it really made my day. But you don't want to read my notes, you want the story. So here it is:  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Second chapter: On the Hogwarts Express  
  
James dragged Evans as fast as possible to the Gryffindor common room and when they got there Evans, who was still laughing, cast the counter curse on James's robes so that they will become normal again. Then she wanted to walk away but-  
  
"Evans, what about the dorm?" asked a very mad and humiliated Potter.  
  
"What dorm?" Lily pretended to sound innocent.  
  
"My dorms! The ones you covered with pink insults!!!" Potter said while becoming even madder.  
  
"Oh, these dorms." said Lily "Sorry can't help you there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Potter half shouted.  
  
"It's a twenty four hours spell, It will go off alone after that time." she answered sounding very pleased with herself.  
  
"That's it!!!" Potter said "You are warned Evans, from now on you should be very careful with what you are doing, because revenge is coming and if I were you I wouldn't be even sleeping!" And with these words he stormed to his dormitory as fast as he could.  
  
Lily, how ever, wasn't petrified at all, in fact she burst into a big laugh and couldn't control herself for couple of minutes. When she finally did she went up to her own dormitory and sat on her bad with a big smile on her face and waited for her friends to come in.  
  
Meanwhile in the boys dorm James was sitting on his bad too but smiling was the last thing he thought about. The first thing on his mind was how to get back at Evans.  
  
Just then the other Marauders came in.  
  
"That was really." Peter didn't know what to say.  
  
"Funny!" Sirius completed and with that everybody, except James, started laughing.  
  
James just ignored the laughter, he was still thinking about a good prank to pull on Evans.  
  
"I must say that this was an excellent prank." Remus added "sorry Prongs."  
  
"Revenge!" was the only thing James said.  
  
"But of course!" Sirius said, " the question is how?"  
  
"It has to be good!" Peter said.  
  
"What you really need is Lily's weak point." Remus said wisely.  
  
"Yes, and when I will find it Evans will suffer." James said, feeling much better.  
  
"It could take a long time to find that weak point" Remus told him.  
  
"Yes, especially because you and Lily aren't what people call close." Siruis said.  
  
"Thank god we're not, Padfoot." James answered, "And moony, I don't care how much I'll need to wait, it will be worth it."  
  
All four Marauders had the same identical evil grins on their faces as their talk ended and they were starting to pack.  
  
At the girls dormitory's the feeling was much better. When the other three girls came in they looked at Lily with amazement. Then they all started laughing again.  
  
"It is the best prank ever pulled in Hogwarts!" Kathleen said, "Lily, you are the best!"  
  
"People will be talking about it for years!" Anne said.  
  
"The look on Potter's face was the best!" Lily said.  
  
"Don't forget the look on other people's faces when they saw him!" Emily said and they all started laughing again.  
  
Suddenly Lily remembered "Girls, we need to be on the Hogwarts Express in one hour!!!" she said, "And we didn't even started to pack!!!".  
  
They all started to pack immediately.  
  
All the girls were trying their best not to panic because they only had 10 minutes until the train was going to leave, they came running from their dormitory to the common room and BOOM. ran into the Marauders, that were trying to get out from there dorms too because, like the girls, they were late. (A/N the boys had a lot of pranks to pack and the girls had a lot of clothes to pack).  
  
They all got tangled together. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Emily, Kathleen and Anne were under all the bags and Lily fell strait on James!  
  
For a moment Lily and James just looked in each other's eyes. Lily saw in James's eyes something she never saw before.  
  
It wasn't hate like always, but she couldn't really tell what it was.  
  
Suddenly she understood she was looking at him in the same way, but what was that way?  
  
James looked into Lily's eyes and just got lost in them.  
  
As he looked harder into her eyes he saw that the evil look she had always gone.  
  
After a moment or so they both realized that they were looking into the eyes of their biggest enemy-  
  
"Get off Evans!" James said.  
  
"It's not like I enjoy your company Potter!" ily said coldly, "I fell on you because of en accident!".  
  
He looked at her again and the look she had before disappeared.  
  
Then everybody remembered: "The Hogwarts Express!" they shouted in unison and ran to the station.  
  
Fortunately they managed to catch the train but-  
  
"You will have to share a compartment, because you were late and everywhere else is full" the driver explained all of them.  
  
"NO!!!" James and Lily shouted at once.  
  
"Sorry, but that's the only way for you lot to have place!" the driver said.  
  
They all became very upset about this, especially Lily and James.  
  
The Marauders went to end of the compartment and Lily and the girls sat in the beginning.  
  
Lily kept thinking about Potter and the look he had.  
  
If she could just be alone with her friends it would have been much better.  
  
They would gossip a bit, talk about guys and everything.  
  
But they couldn't do anything with the Marauders in the compartment and there was another reason why she hated being with them.  
  
That reason came in that moment to the door -  
  
Shouts of "James", "Siruis", "Remus" - their fan club has arrived!  
  
The "fan club" girls came to the Marauders and sat beside them.  
  
Lily was even more upset, because she knew she will have to hear all these heroic stories the Marauders told the girls and the girls looking at them like they were in some sort of trance, something that Lily has suspected for a long time, and answer "Oh, you are so brave!" and all these stupid comments.  
  
But then something distracted her - a few guys that she knew came to the compartment too to be with her and her friends, which made her very happy.  
  
To make things even better she saw that Potter didn't like the guys at all.  
  
James felt better. He was surrounded with pretty attractive girls and not even Evans can spoil that! He was wrong.  
  
After a minute the group of Evans and her group's guys came in. He really thought that she gave them love potions or something, if not they must be really, really stupid!  
  
He wanted to forget them, and a chance for that came in that second-  
  
"James, it's really cold here" said Venus, a very pretty Ravenclaw.  
  
"You can take me jacket" he said and offered it to her.  
  
She took it and gave him a big smile.  
  
"You know it is really crowded here, why don't we go somewhere more privet?" he continued.  
  
"Of course" she said and together they left the compartment to (you know.)  
  
Lily heard that conversation and it made her mad, he was so. Potter like.  
  
But that wasn't new.  
  
After he left she was happy but she also felt like something was missing.  
  
*I'm probably just missing Hogwarts* she thought. She tried to concentrate in a story that Kathleen was telling but just couldn't.  
  
"Are you ok Lily?" asked a cute Ravenclaw called Mike.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily replied, "Thank you for asking".  
  
"Well, I just don't want you to be upset," He said sweetly "Do you want to go somewhere else? Maybe less crowded?".  
  
"Yes, why not." she said, only after the words came out of her mouth she understood he did exactly what Potter did. Wait! Did she just compare a sweet Ravenclaw to the horrible Potter?  
  
She must be going mad!  
  
*But maybe it's not so horrible* She thought *it's always nice to try new things.*  
  
So she just said: "Meet me in your compartment in 5 minutes, I'm going to the girls bathroom".  
  
She went out of the compartment and headed to the bathroom.  
  
James was busy with Venus and was happy to forget about Evans.He and Venus were in the girls bathroom, but they didn't really care.  
  
They were leaning on the door when somebody opened it and they both fell on the floor. He looked up to see who interrupted them like that and saw-  
  
"Potter!" The redhead said with a surprise mixed with anger.  
  
"Evans! Don't you have a life?" He asked starting to get very, very mad.  
  
"Yes I have, and going to the bathroom is something necessary to it." She said furious.  
  
He got up from the floor and wanted to get out when-  
  
"James!" an angry voice came from the floor. He looked down and saw Venus there, he totally forgot about her!  
  
She went out quickly, giving him an angry glare.  
  
He looked at Evans and saw her smiling.  
  
That smile gave him a hard desire to kick someone - her! But he just walked out back to the compartment.  
  
Lily smiled but felt disgusted, she just found Potter and an ugly girl on the floor making out in the bathroom! Yuck! She lost all her will to be with Mike and just wanted to go back to her friends.  
  
So she came back to the compartment and just then remembered that they were sharing it with the Marauders. She knew that going out again would make Potter happy so she just went in and ignored him.  
  
Anne gave her a surprised look because she saw her walking out with Mike, but she just gave her a look that said that she was tired.  
  
Emily saw the look on Lily's face and in a nice way forced all the boys out and she and all the girls sat near Lily.  
  
But Lily just said: "Want to play exploding snap?".  
  
They all agreed and started playing when all the fan club got out. Lily was very happy to see that Potter wasn't in a good mood.  
  
James decided that it wasn't his day so he made all the girls go out and just played exploding snap with his friends trying his best to forget Evans.  
  
As the train stopped in King's Cross everybody were happy.  
  
James went outside with much more high spirits because he knew he was going to a summer free of Evans.  
  
And Lily was full with joy because she didn't have to see Potter all summer.  
  
A/N well this is the end of the chapter. What do you think about it? Please review!  
  
tta 


	3. Back to Hogwrts as Sixth Years

A/N Well here is the third chapter, thank you for the good reviews (I didn't really had bad ones!) Please review! I want to know your opinion about it. You can write me if there is something bad in the story but please don't be very hard. It's only my first fanfiction! And now. the story:  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Third Chapter: Back To Hogwarts as Sixth Years  
  
The summer vacation went pretty boring for both Lily and James.  
  
The Marauders didn't really meet because Sirius was on a trip with his father to America, Remus was in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (they tried on him new potions to make him less dangerous, all of them didn't really work) and whenever James tried to meet with Peter he said he was busy.  
  
One time he was so bored he was even ready to see Evans but then he decided that it was better to be bored then to be with her.  
  
Lily's time was very boring too. She couldn't meet her friends because they lived far away and she didn't have a connection to the Floo Network. As for her sister Petunia. she wasn't really an option. Every time Lily went near her Petuina gave her a look of disgusted and she often murmured under her breath "Freak".  
  
So when it was time to go on the Hogwarts Express Both Lily and James were very excited.  
  
On the way to Hogwarts Lily, Kathleen, Anne and Emily had a whole compartment for themselves. So did the Marauders.  
  
The journey went quiet normal, if you didn't count that the Marauders made Snape hang upside down from their compartment ceiling, it was their opening prank of the year.  
  
The train arrived at Hogsmeade station as the sun went down.  
  
When Lily came out of the train she noticed Hagrid, the Hogwarts grounds and keys Keeper, who was gathering the first years around him so that he would be able to take them to the lake. When he saw her he waved his giant hand towards her, she quickly waved back at him and then she saw that somebody else was waving towards him too.  
  
It was Potter. He obviously noticed she was waving to Hagrid too because he turned to her and said: "Evans, we meet again".  
  
"Indeed Potter" she answered.  
  
For a second they just glared at each other but then Black came to Potter and said: "Prong come on, the sooner we get there the sooner the ceremony starts and the sooner it starts the sooner it ends and the sooner it ends there sooner there will be food!!!".  
  
"We just ate Black" Lily said.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I give up!" Lily said frustrated.  
  
"You always do." Potter answered and with that he went with Black to the castle before she could say anything.  
  
Lily just ignored them and went to look for her friends so that they will be able to go to the ceremony too.  
  
James and Sirius went to the Entrance Hall, they found Peter and Remus and James's mood got even better after insulting Evans because half of the Gryffindor girls were saving them a seat.  
  
When the sorting ceremony started James started his plan. He decided that if he wanted to pull the ultimate prank on Evans he should get to know her, especially her weak points, he should spy on her! And that's exactly what he did. It wasn't hard to find Evans - Her carrot head was standing out in the Gryffindor table. She wasn't sitting near him and he couldn't hear anything she was saying. He decided that next time he will have to sit close to her, he wasn't really happy about it but he knew it will pay off when he will pull the prank.  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was looking at the new first years and the old sorting hat. She remembered her sorting, it was very exciting. She laughed when she remembered how worried she was about it, She was half sick when McGonagall read her name.  
  
When the ceremony and the dinner were over Dumbledore stood up and everybody went silent. Then he said: "Welcome to a new year!" He seemed very thrilled about this "I wanted to remind everybody that entering the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, and that everybody should go to sleep." With this everybody got up and started to walk towards the doors.  
  
"Sixth years prefects please show the first years their common room" said Dumbledore and went outside too.  
  
Lily, who was a prefect, started gathering all the Gryffindor first years around her when she remembered who was also a Gryffindor prefect -  
  
"Potter!" she yelled so that he will come and help her.  
  
She needed to make a good impression on the teachers if she wanted to be Head Girl next year and for that she needed Potter to help her.  
  
He heard her and came to the first years quickly. Together they went up the marble staircase and stopped there so that the first years will have a look.  
  
Then she said: "This is the shortest way to the Gryffindor common room, follow me."  
  
She started to walk to the right corridor, after a few steps she realized that she was alone, she turned around and saw that Potter was in the middle of the left corridor while saying to the students to follow him. Then he turned around and saw that nobody was behind him too.  
  
All the first years stood in the middle looking puzzled and were wondering which way they should go.  
  
"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" Lily asked pissed.  
  
"That is exactly what I was about to ask you!" he said looking also pissed.  
  
"Well I am showing them the shortest way to the common room." She said.  
  
"Well why are you walking that way?" he asked.  
  
"Because that is the shortest way!" she said, her redhead temper raising.  
  
"No it's not" he said, his Potter temper raising. (A/N I know that there is no such temper, I made it up!).  
  
She really didn't want to argue with him like that, but she also didn't wanted to say she was wrong, because she wasn't! So she just said to the first years: "Ok, everybody will go with the person they want to go with."  
  
She waited a second and then started walking. She looked back and saw that all the boys were walking with her and all the girls with Potter.  
  
When she didn't saw him anymore she started running. She wanted to prove that she was right. When she arrived to the painting of the Fat Lady she saw that he got there at the time she did.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Unicorn horn" she and Potter said together. They exchanged angry looks and went in. they showed the first years their dorms and then went up to their own.  
  
At first they walked in silence but then Lily asked: "We never agree on anything do we?" her temper was slowly getting away and she felt better.  
  
"I totally agree." He said and suddenly the bad mood was gone completely and they were both laughing like old friends.  
  
When they stopped laughing they both smiled and suddenly Lily realized what had just happened. But she didn't know what to do, so she said: "Good night." and ran quickly up to her dorm.  
  
James was shocked. He just laughed with Evans!!!  
  
What did it mean? He didn't know.  
  
He thought about it while going up the stairs. When he reached the door of his dorm he decided that it was nothing. *We can't always be the worst enemies.* He thought.  
  
He went in to his dormitory where he found Sirius and Remus sitting in the middle of the room talking, Peter was already snoring in his bed.  
  
"Prongs! Where were you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Were you with a girl?" Sirius asked curiously "in a closet or something?" and then laughed.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Padfoot my friend, but me and Evans were leading the first years to the common room and kind of lost our temper on each other." James answered.  
  
"What's new?" Remus asked sarcastically.  
  
The three boys were starting to talk about pranks and stuff and James totally forgot about Evans and all.  
  
Lily didn't really thought about the 'thing' with Potter. The 'thing' wasn't really something, it was only a laugh. She laughed because it was funny! That's all!  
  
When she walked into her dorm she found all her three friends sitting on Kathleen's bed gossiping.  
  
"Hey Lily!" they all said.  
  
"Hey, what are you girls doing?" she asked and sat on Kathleen's bed too.  
  
"We heard juicy gossip!" Kathleen explained.  
  
"Really Juicy!" Emily said.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Lily asked, "Tell me everything!"  
  
"Well, I just heard."  
  
And by that we leave the girls to their gossip and the boys to their pranks and.  
  
End the chapter!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post the next chapter quickly but it could be that my teachers will be extra annoying and will give me tons of homework. But anyway. Please write reviews!!! I need them!!!  
  
tta 


	4. The Double Prank

A/N Well I really wanted to write the next chapter, even though I only got one review on the last chapter (sad, very sad) but I only posted it yesterday so I'm still full of hope.  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Four: The Double Prank  
  
The first week at Hogwarts went uneventfully for both the Marauders and the girls.  
  
On Saturday night the girls were at their dorms. Lily was reading a book, Anne was doing her homework for Divination and Kathleen was playing exploding snap with Emily.  
  
Suddenly Lily said: "Girls, you know we haven't pulled even one prank since the year started!".  
  
All the girls stopped everything and looked at Lily.  
  
"Have you already forgot about the prank you pulled on James?" asked Anne.  
  
"Of course I haven't forgot about the prank on Potter" said Lily "I was thinking about someone else."  
  
"Who?" all three asked curiously.  
  
"The Slytherins" she answered simply.  
  
"Ah." said Kathleen.  
  
"We need a plan, a good one" said Anne.  
  
"There are two basics we need to know: When and How" said Emily.  
  
"Is there any big event coming on?" asked Kathleen.  
  
Suddenly Lily had an idea: "Girls! I just remembered that Dumbledore asked me to hang this in the common room." She said and showed them a note that said that all students should come to dinner at 8 o'clock on Sunday because Dumbledore will have an important thing to tell them.  
  
"That will be a perfect time." Lily said.  
  
"Then we really need to start working on it because we only have a day!" said Anne.  
  
They all sat in Kathleen's bed and started discussing about their prank.  
  
At the very same time the Marauders were at the common room alone. (something that was very rare). Remus and James played wizard chess, Peter watched them and Sirius was reading a prank book. (A/N did you really think he would read anything else?)  
  
"We need to do a prank soon guys." James said.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise people will start to think you're afraid of Lily, Prongs" Sirius said amused.  
  
"Did somebody said that?" James said furiously, "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Relax Prongs, Padfoot was joking" Remus said.  
  
"Oh." James was relived.  
  
"You really like her do you?" Sirius said, sounding even more amused then before "Cause you totally freaked out when I said that". (A/N Sirius said something smart for once!)  
  
Now James got mad again "You are totally nuts Padfoot!!! Me loving that Evans?" he said, "What happened to you? You used to be stupid but not so much!"  
  
"Prongs, control yourself!" Remus said a bit angry, "Now, back to the prank."  
  
Everybody relaxed and started thinking what will it be this time and who is going to be the victim.  
  
"Well it can't be Evans, because I didn't really found her weak spot." James said, he had been spying on Evans since the start of school, but with not much successes.  
  
"So it's the usual, then" said Remus mischievously.  
  
"Who?" asked Peter, who was always a bit behind.  
  
"The Slytherins, of course!" said Sirius.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well I have an idea." James said and they all came closer and talked about it.  
  
The girls started busying themselves with the planning and so were the boys that decided to pull the prank at the dinner on Sunday (A/N they saw the note after Lily hanged it in the common room).  
  
Both of the groups were really busy planning everything and didn't really noticed that the other group was planning something two.  
  
At 8 o'clock all students came down to the great hall for dinner.  
  
Dumbledore told them that they will eat first an only afterwards will hear what he has to say.  
  
When Lily and the girls, who saw that almost everybody were finished eating, got up quickly and went to hide near the Slytherin table. Then Dumbeldore stood up: "Please be quiet!" He said and everybody fell silent.  
  
That was exactly what James was waiting for. He took out his wand and together with Sirius and Remus they cast a spell.  
  
Dumbeldore opened his mouth to talk but suddenly a funny noise distracted him and everybody else. A sound like popcorn popping sounded from the Slytherin table and it was covered with smoke. Then the smoke cleared and the whole hall started laughing- All the Slytherin boys had frilly dresses in shocking colors and that wasn't everything - they had tons of make up on their face and their hair became blond with pigtails!  
  
Lily couldn't believe it - that was one of the funniest pranks she has seen and she knew exactly who was in charge of it - Potter! She looked at him and he looked totally pleased wit himself, he had a big grin on his face and his hair was somehow even messier then usually -  
  
"Lily, what are you doing" asked Kathleen.  
  
Lily quickly came to her senses: "come on, lets cast our spell!" she told the other girls.  
  
They all took their wands out and cast it and then quickly came back to their seats.  
  
All the students were still laughing hard and even most of the teachers and the Slytherins were still shocked.  
  
Suddenly a loud strange music echoed in the hall. The minute the Slytherins heard it they hopped on the table and started to dance in a really strange way. The laughs became even louder. It seems that Snape was trying to dance tango, ballet and hip hop all at once, Malfoy was looking like a sick bird trying to dance jazz and all the Slytherins were looking completely like freakes!  
  
James was stunned, somebody has pulled another prank! And a very funny one! He looked at Sirius and Remus but they looked surprised as he, but then he understood -  
  
Evans! She was sitting in front of him and looked totally happy.  
  
Their eyes met, for a second they both froze and then they started laughing hysterically.  
  
All the Marauders and Girls got up and shook hands with each other.  
  
When Lily touched Potter's hand she felt like somebody has just put her on fire and James felt like he has just touched an angel.  
  
They quickly let go of each other but instead of sitting they both, like they could read each other's minds, jumped on the table and began imitating the Slytherins dancing.  
  
Sirius, who quickly caught up with the joke, took Kathleen and Emily up to the table and started dancing too. Remus pulled Anne up and they all began dancing like crazy, or more preciously, like the Slytherins.  
  
The other students couldn't control themselves because they laughed so hard they kept laughing and laughing.  
  
After about half an hour of laughing hard, the teachers couldn't control the students because they were also laughing, the same sound of popping popcorn was heard and the Slytherins were back to normal. At this moment the music stopped too.  
  
The Marauders and the girls, who were still dancing all that time on the table, stopped dancing, bowed to the students and sat down.  
  
Dumbeldore cleared his throat and everybody fell silent again.  
  
"Well that was a very amusing thing." He said looking at them and then continued: "But now I ask everybody to calm down because I want to talk to you about very important things."  
  
All the students felt that this was nothing joke about and all looked curiously at Dumbeldore and he continued: "Dark days are coming, actually they are already here. Because of these days the professors and I decided to start two programs: the first one will make you more ready for the dark forces but in a bit different way then what you expect: you all know how to duel because of the dueling club we held last year, but we want to make you ready to face a dark wizard without a wand! Now the second will make your times here, as we hope, better and happier: We want you to know other people that are your ages from different houses. You will get to know by fun activities that are suitable for your age. More information will be given to you later, good night".  
  
Everybody where excited about this and wandered what they will do in those two programs.  
  
Only Lily was a bit worried *What kind of dark days?* she thought. But she pushed it out of her mind and went together with the girls up to the dormitory.  
  
When they reached it they all started to talk excitedly about the prank.  
  
"Well, I must admit that without the Marauders it wouldn't have been the same!" Emily said.  
  
"Maybe we should join them, then the pranks will be totally the best and the most remembered ones!" said Anne jokingly.  
  
But Lily, who remembered what happened when she and Potter shook hands, didn't really understand that it was a joke. She said: "Are you crazy Anne? We are certainly not doing that!"  
  
"Oh come on Lily, you can't lie, this was excellent! Our best!" Anne said, still joking and thinking Lily was too.  
  
But Lily was definitely not joking: "Anne Tiffany Peterson! You will say one more crap like this and I will put a very bad curse on you!" She almost shouted, "Maybe it was good but we are not going to team up with Potter and his idiotic friends! Not before I'll die! One night is nothing compared to all the other nights for 6 years!!! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower!" she said and stormed to the bathroom.  
  
All the other girls looked puzzled.  
  
"Does anybody has a clue what just happened?" Asked Emily.  
  
"No idea." Said Anne.  
  
"Something tells me that she didn't thought it was a joke!" Said Kathleen.  
  
"But why did she get angry?" Asked Anne.  
  
"Hallo! She and James hate each other remember?" Said Emily.  
  
"But it seems a bit different then other times, don't you think?" Asked Kathleen.  
  
"Well, I suggest we stop talking about this, or we'll end up with her cursing us, and we know that she does it good." Said Emily and with that everybody went to sleep.  
  
Lily was in the shower. She felt like the hot water washed away her problems and she forgot all about them.  
  
When she got to bed she completely forgot about what Anne said and Potter... well, she couldn't care less about him.  
  
Well that's all for today. I know I write short chapters but I like shorter chapters then a long one. What do you think? Review!!! Please, please please!?  
  
tta 


	5. A Bad Day

A/N Well I'm having kind of a writer's block, so maybe this chapter will be not so good. I think that what can really cheer me now is good reviews, many reviews (hint, hint!).  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Five: A Bad Day (A/N for me and for James!)  
  
James woke up and looked around him, it seems that everybody were already at breakfast. He looked at his watch and suddenly realized that he only had 15 before his first class! He quickly got up and organized himself. He left the dormitory with a rush. He ran down to the great hall when- BOOM!!!  
  
He bumped into someone, his bag fell on the floor, his ink bottle smacked on the floor and all the ink was spilled on his homework.  
  
"Shit Potter, don't you have eyes?" Asked a very angry Evans, who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Of course I do Evans! They are right here on my face! But maybe you are the blind one!" He said angrily.  
  
"Ok, I'm blind but you are the one that knocked me down to the floor?" She asked.  
  
"Who cares if you fell," He said, " Because of you all of my home work are ruined!!!"  
  
"The famous Potter is doing his home work?" She asked sarcastically "Don't let people hear it, your going to lose you popularity!"  
  
"Well, at least I have enough brain to do homework!".  
  
"Are you implying that I am stupid?".  
  
"I didn't say that, you did!"  
  
"You are so." she started but was cut off by McGonagle, who was coming their way, "Potter! Evans! Stop this stupid argument at once!" She was quiet angry "You are setting a very bad example to the other students! You should be very ashamed of yourself! You are prefects for god sakes! Now I suggest you go strait away to your lesson before I'll consider taking points from Gryffindor!" she warned and then walked away.  
  
Not wanting to make her angrier they both went to their lesson.  
  
Only when they reached the door of the class James remembered what it was - charms! His worst subject! It seems that no matter how hard he tried, he never really mastered this subject and to make matters even worst - it was Evans's best subject!  
  
Form the first day she discovered that he wasn't good at it she started showing of about it.  
  
He walked in and wanted to give the homework to Filtwick when he remembered what happened to them. He tried a charm to take the ink off, but must have tried too hard, because all the ink was gone and he only had a blank paper!  
  
It was all because of Evans!  
  
He sat in his place, between Sirius and Remus, and Sirius and Remus both gave him a look that asked silently 'Where were you?'.  
  
"Evans" He said the horrible word quietly.  
  
They both nodded an understanding nod.  
  
His bad mood became even worst when Filtwick took 5 pointes from Gryffindor when he told him that he hasn't done his homework and even worst when they had to practice a new spell and he had to stay after class because he couldn't do it, while Evans did it after 5 minutes.  
  
After Filtwick gave him the extra homework for practicing the spell he walked to the common room in one of the lowest moods he had in his life.  
  
When he got to the common room he saw that everybody were gathering around the message board in the middle of the room. He went to his usual corner, where Remus, Peter and Sirius were discussing something excitedly.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked and sat next to Peter.  
  
"Well, they published the two programs Dumbledore talked about on Sunday." Remus informed.  
  
"It seems that they will teach us to battle the dark forces boys and girls separated!" Sirius said "I really hope that it will be very exhausting and the girls wont wear much!" he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh!" said James and he, too, smiled.  
  
"The fun program is different to every year!" Remus said.  
  
"What's ours?" James asked.  
  
"Dancing!" Peter said.  
  
"Yes!" James said happily, "I think it is going to be fun!" Suddenly he felt much better. It would be really nice and he can also pull good pranks on Evans and her partner for dancing. She would regret dealing with him.  
  
On the other side of the common room sat Lily, Emily, Kathleen and Anne chatting happily about the news.  
  
"We are going to have much so much fun in the dancing!" said Anne excitedly.  
  
"Yeah." All said except Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily aren't you happy?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," She said, "What if I make a fool from myself?" she asked  
  
"Lily, you sound exactly the way you sounded before the sorting!" Emily said amused.  
  
"And that didn't went bad at all, remember?" Said Anne.  
  
"Anne's right Lily, and besides I don't remember you making a fool of yourself at the last Yule Ball!" Said Kathleen, "I actually remember you wining something. What was it? Oh yes, the queen of the ball!"  
  
"Your probably right girls" said Lily, but deep inside she still felt unsure of herself, it would be horrible if she would fall or something, Potter will never stop laughing at her.  
  
She pushed that out of her head and started chatting with her friends again.  
  
A/N Ok that's all. As I said I'm in a middle of a writer's block, and I don't have any ideas! And as I said before, good reviews will probably stop that block! So Review! Review! Review!!!  
  
tta 


	6. Fights

A/N My writer's block is over! All thanks to the great reviews I got! Thank you soooooooooo much!  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Six: Fights  
  
On Saturday evening all the girls went to the great hall to have their first lesson of the program of their defense.  
  
James and Sirius went to the great hall too to watch the girls secretly. They went to the kitchens, which were exactly above the great hall, shut the door, leaned on the floor and cast a spell so that they will be able to see the girls.  
  
They looked inside and saw that the girls all standing in front of the teacher, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Hello girls! My name is Kate and I will be teaching you how to battle, without a wand!" She said, "For start each and everyone of you will have to just let herself loose and try to kick the dummy, that you will receive, as hard as she can. To make it easier the dummy will become the person you hate the most, but don't get any ideas!" most of the girls laughed.  
  
Then Kate continued, " Please separate from each other and wait for the dummies to appear. Then try to beat them up, there are some levels of difficulty that you will go thru." She said and everyone separated.  
  
"This is going to be interesting!" James said to Sirius and Sirius nodded. They started watching all the girls who were trying their best to fight with the dummies. (The dummies, of course, fought back but it didn't really hurt.)  
  
"Look there!" Sirius pointed to a short Huffelpuff, called Kelly, who was trying to hit as hard as she can the dummy who was looking like Frank Longbottom, her ex- boyfriend, but with not much success. James and Sirius were both laughing like crazy.  
  
"Oh my, look at that hottie!" James showed Sirius a tall, blond seventh year that was wearing short tight pants and a very small top. She was jumping up and down to protect herself from the dummy. James and Sirius were looking at her for some time until-  
  
"Oh god! Here's someone you should definitely not mass with!" Sirius said and pointed.  
  
James looked and saw - Evans! Her hair was all around her face, her green eyes filled with hatred and she was kicking very good and hard the dummy. And the dummy was looking like - James!  
  
"She's on the highest level and she is really good Prongs! And she's also really hot!" said Sirius, but James didn't answer. He was too concentrated in looking at her. Inside he was a bit sad.  
  
*Did she really hate him that much?*  
  
Of course, they weren't on good term with each other but he didn't hate her so much that he wanted to hit her! Apparently she did.  
  
*She's so beautiful like that!* He thought and suddenly realized that he was thinking about Evans!!!  
  
He quickly looked to the other side of the hall and concentrated on a pretty Ravenclaw and forgot about Evans.  
  
When the lesson was over Lily walked towards Kathleen so that they will be able to go back to the tower together. But before she could reach her she saw Bertha Jorkins coming to Kathleen and they started talking to her excitedly. Lily thought it was just some gossip and because she was too tired to hear it she went to Emily and Anne and they walked together to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When they walked inside they immediately saw the Marauders and their fans sitting near the fire. Remus was reading a book, Peter was doing his homework and James and Sirius were entertaining the girls that have already came back. At the moment James gave one of he's famous smile to one of the girls.  
  
Suddenly Lily saw that Potter, no matter how much she would deny, is cute!  
  
She didn't really like to think about it so she just went up to the dormitory and took a shower.  
  
When she got out she saw that Anne and Emily were still in the common room and only Kathleen was in the room.  
  
"Hey!" Lily said to her.  
  
Kathleen had a strange look in her eyes. "I just talked to Bertha Jorkins, and she told me something very, very interesting!" she said and looked at Lily in a strange way.  
  
"Did she tell you something juicy?" Asked Lily and started organizing for bed.  
  
"Don't act so innocent Evans!!" Said Kathleen angry.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said puzzled.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Kathleen almost screamed.  
  
"No I don't!" Lily said truthfully.  
  
"You snogged with George Patil!" Kathleen really screamed, "I can't believe you Lily! I told you that I really like him and you do this thing behind my back! I thought you were my friend! But I guess I was wrong!" she said and got in to her bed and shut the curtains.  
  
Lily was shocked. She didn't even touch George! How could Kathleen think such thing?  
  
"Kathleen!" she called her but got no answer. She tried again and again but then decided that if Kathleen was so stupid not believing her and not wanting to hear her then it was her loss.  
  
Lily got to bed too and went to sleep.  
  
On the next morning things didn't get better. Kathleen completely ignored Lily and Lily did the same.  
  
Lily's mood was getting worse and worse all day long.  
  
James walked towards the great hall when suddenly he heard around the corner familiar voices, he stopped and listened.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't that the famous Evans?" He heard Snape's cold voice asking sarcastically.  
  
"Leave me alone Snape" He heard Evans answer with a hint of saddens in her voice.  
  
He knew immediately why - her and Kathleen's fight was known to half of the school already.  
  
"But I don't want to" Snape said, "Not when you, Potter and all of those stupid Gryffindors are enjoying making fun of me. Don't think I can't get back at you! Did you like the little rumor I spread on you and Patil? Enjoyed it? It's only the beginning Evans!"  
  
And before James or Lily could say anything Snape yelled something and James heard Lily starting to scream but suddenly stopping.  
  
James quickly ran behind the corner and saw Snape standing pointing his wand on Lily, who was laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"LILY!" James screamed her name for the first time in his life. He walked towards her and, because he knew no lifting charm, he carried her to the hospital wing. (A/N How romantic!)  
  
When he got there he gently put her in one of the beds and in the moment the nurse, Madam Hudson, came in.  
  
"What on earth happened to her?" She asked James.  
  
"A Slytherin cursed her." James said quietly and looked at Lily worried.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" She said.  
  
"It wasn't her fault!" Said James, who had the sudden urge to protected her, "She didn't do anything!"  
  
"I wasn't accusing anyone." Said Madam Hudson "Now leave, she needs rest!"  
  
James didn't move: "But she will be ok right?" He asked worried.  
  
"She will be fine." She assured him, "Now get out!"  
  
James slowly left the room and made his way to the great hall.  
  
He couldn't take out the picture of Lily, laying on the bad. He was now getting more and more mad.  
  
It was all Snape's fault! It was just a stupid prank! How could he be so evil?  
  
When James came to the great hall he saw that Snape was imitating Lily scream and fall and all the Slytherins laughing. That did it for James. He stormed to the place where Snape was standing and before Snape could do anything -  
  
BAAM  
  
James punched him on the face hard. Snape fell on the floor surprised.  
  
"APOLOGIES TO LILY!!! NOW!!" he yelled at Snape so hard that the entire hall was listening.  
  
"What you did was the most stupid thing ever!!!" He yelled, "It was only a prank! And you spread rumors on her and then curse her!!! YOU LITTLE SCUM!!!" he wanted to yell at Snape some more but just then McGonagall came to the hall.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?" She screamed "20 pointes from Gryffindor and a detention!!! Snape and Potter go to my office now!" She said.  
  
James tried to argue but McGonagall didn't want to hear.  
  
He slowly walked to her office with Snape, who was bleeding. (A/N yes!)  
  
They both sat down and waited for McGonagall.  
  
After she came she told them she already heard what Snape did and therefore she will take 20 pointes from Slytherin too and give him also a detention and, to James's joy, he had to apologies to Lily.  
  
But to James's big annoyance he needed to apologies to Snape! He did it quickly and quietly but almost gave him another punch when he saw how smug he looked about this.  
  
After that she let them off.  
  
James started walking to the Gryffindor tower when he remembered Lily. He went to the hospital wing and was happy that no one besides Lily was there. He walked to her bed and watched her sleeping.  
  
She looked so peaceful.  
  
He looked at her for a while and suddenly she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and to his amazement she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks." She said, "My friends told me that you carried me here and punched Snape."  
  
James blushed but hoped that she didn't see because the room was pretty dark.  
  
"Yes." He said and than, not knowing how or why, he started leaning towards her.  
  
Lily was surprised but even more surprised when she discovered that she was leaning towards him.  
  
They got closer and closer, their lips were almost touching -  
  
"Potter!" Yelled Madam Hudson and made Lily and James jump and quickly get away from each other, "I thought I told you that Evans needs rest, it was already enough after her friends came and made her so excited with some gossip about a boy and a fight and all those nonsense. So out!" yelled Madam Hudson.  
  
Lily blushed too, after what Madam Hudson said, but tried to hide it and James quickly left the hospital wing.  
  
Lily lay on her bed and a small smile came to her face.  
  
Did she really almost kiss Potter? What did it mean? How is she supposed to act to him from now on?  
  
But she took everything out of her mind and just went to sleep with that small smile.  
  
A/N Wow. that is possibly my favorite chapter! I loved writing it! Almost a kiss and a fight in one chapter are a lot! I really hope you like it! Please review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
tta 


	7. Dancing Lessons and the New Exchange Stu...

A/N WOW! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thank you all.  
  
I changed something in the last chapter: James doesn't slap Snape – he punches him. Thanks to Eleana 23 for letting me know I wrote slap and not punch. She also wrote James and Lily moved so quickly from love to hate and I wanted to explain that they don't go straight from love to hate, they go forwards and backwards. You'll see…  
  
My house is going through renovation so my family and me had to move to a different apartment and it is so boring!!! I have no internet, no cables and almost nothing to do, so this chapter is going to be long!  
  
  
  
Is It Love?  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Dancing Lesson And The New Exchange Student  
  
Lily stayed at the hospital wing for a couple of days before returning to the Gryffindor tower. Her friends came to visit her a few times during those days, Kathleen came to apologies and Lily forgave her, but she heard nothing from Potter and she started to think that he only played with her, like he always does with every girl, and was very mad at herself for letting him play with her like that. She decided to act like nothing happened. And actually nothing really did. Right?  
  
When she came to the back, at last, to the Gryffindor tower she saw no other then Potter sitting with one of the Gryffindor girls and well... making out with her. She felt even madder at herself for her stupidity. And she really didn't wanted Potter. Why would she want an ugly, stupid, jerk person? She hated him with pure passion!  
  
But besides that, everything was going quiet well in her life: She was popular with many good friends she could count on, she had many lovely admirers, Snape had to apologies to her in front of the whole school, she was top of her class in almost every subject (damn transfiguration!) and she never felt better.  
  
And to her great happiness the dance lessons were to start the next day, she really hopped to be with someone cute who knew how to dance. The only thing that made her a bit upset was that right before the lesson she hade a meeting with Dumbledore and Potter. She really didn't know what it was about, so, when the time came, she was kind of curios and made her way quickly too Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she came in she saw that Dumbledore was already inside and so was Potter.  
  
She seated herself in one of the chairs and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Well, this meeting is going to be short but it is nevertheless important." Dumbeldore explained both of them and they both nodded.  
  
"I know that this could be some what personal but I need to ask it" he said "What do you think of each other?"  
  
Lily was shocked, that was the last thing she expected, especially from Dumbledore. She looked at Potter and saw he was in the same state as her.  
  
"Well…" she started but didn't know how to answer it.  
  
"To be honest, we kind of hate each other, professor" she heard Potter saying and was very happy he said that and not her.  
  
"Yes" she told Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really expecting something else but I had to ask anyway" he said, he sighed, and than continued "your rivalry goes back to first year, as I remember, and it got stronger and stronger through the years, am I correct?" he asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Well it has now come to a level where people can't ignore it anymore, especially your teachers" he said giving them a meaningful look "they say it is quite hard to teach like that".  
  
Lily felt uncomfortable, she never had problems with the teachers until now, and it was all because of Potter.  
  
James, on the other hand, didn't find it very disturbing, he was used to detentions and all those stupid things.  
  
"I know you can't stop being enemies." He said " but your not a really good example for younger students, especially since your both prefects! Anyway I arranged for you to be together on the dancing lessons so you will learn to live with each other, and hopefully became something like friends."  
  
Lily was about to agree, when she heard the last part of the sentence-  
  
"What?!" she and Potter both said together.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem very good for now, but you have to learn how to live with each other."  
  
"But professor, it is supposed to be an activity for people from different houses!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, Evans is right" Potter said "don't you want to see us making inter house relationships?" he asked Dumbledore.  
  
"There is no point arguing, because 1: they already made the pairs for the lessons and 2: you make a great couple, I nearly choked with my pudding when I saw what you did to the poor Slytherins!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Lily and James smiled when they heard that, they knew there was no way to argue with him so they left his office, heading to the great hall to the dance lesson.  
  
When they reached it they saw that everybody were already speared in the hall in pairs.  
  
McGonagall, who saw that they entered the hall, said "Please join the rest of us as we are just about to start"  
  
They both took a place near the doors together and waited for instructions.  
  
McGonagall was standing near another man, grabbed his arm and said:" we are going to start with tango!" she waved her wand and tango music filled the hall "please look at me, 2 steps forward and 1 backward!" she said. (A/N I have almost no idea how to dance so just imagine!)  
  
She started dancing and everybody were trying to copy her.  
  
Lily and James weren't doing really bad, actually they were quite good and especially compared to the other students.  
  
Lily had to admit Potter was kind of good but he was so annoying! He had that cocky, I-am-the-best smile that she hated so much.  
  
"Now boys, low the girls slowly and carefully" said McGonagall.  
  
James was already halfway in lowering Evans when everybody heard a loud thud. Everybody turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Apparently Peter has lost hold of his girl, a big and nasty Slytherin, and dropped her to the floor.  
  
Everybody started laughing and James laughed so hard that he forgot that he was halfway in lowering Evans, and because he forgot that, he also forgot that he was holding her, which made her fall from his arms.  
  
Lily didn't have time to do anything, she was going to hit the hard floor when a strong arm caught her.  
  
"Thanks" she said, panting.  
  
"Your welcome, I always like to help pretty princesses in danger" said the person with the strong arm.  
  
Lily got up and looked up to see who rescued her and in that moment the world stopped – in front of her stood no other then an angel, he had blond short hair and crystal blue eyes, he was very high, like one and a half of Lily.  
  
For a second she was speechless but quickly caught herself and decided to play along with what he said.  
  
She gave him a big, flirtiest, smile and said in a sweet voice: "and what, may I ask, is the name of the brave knight, who just saved the fare princess?" she asked.  
  
"William Westwood, from Beauxbatons, at your service" he said and bowed and smiled "and what, may I ask, is the pretty princess's name?" he asked.  
  
"Lily Evans, from Hogwarts." She said and bowed.  
  
"May you cut the crap Evans and come here to dance?" said James, who was feeling quite upset, for an unexplained reason.  
  
Lily gave Potter a death glare and then smiled back at William.  
  
"Forgive this 'fool' about his language" she said "he's meaning was to ask me to come back to dance with him."  
  
"Is he your man?" asked William, a little bit worried.  
  
"No!" she said quickly. She and Potter? Never!  
  
"No, he is only an unselected dance partner" she reassured William "with a bad case of words."  
  
"I understand, responsibilities come first" he said " but I do hope to see you again in some other time, my fare lady" He said/asked hopefully.  
  
"But of course!" Lily said and smiled.  
  
"Then goodbye for now" he said.  
  
"Goodbye, brave knight!" she said and he walked away.  
  
Lily felt she was melting with joy, when someone disturbed-  
  
"Evans? Falling for someone? She has feelings? She has a heart? Can't be!!!" said Potter mockingly.  
  
"Shut up Potter!" Lily said, all the joy melting away "we need to dance!" she said.  
  
He took her arm and they started dancing, which made almost every girl in the hall the desire to push Lily and dance with James and almost every boy the desire to kick James and join Lily for a dance. They, however, didn't notice anything.  
  
"I think I should let go of you and make you fall more often, Evans" said James with the same mocking way "how will you meet boys other ways?"  
  
"Mock as much as you like I don't care" said Lily with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
James found it weird, very weird, normally she would take any chance of insulting him but now, after he dropped her on the floor, she didn't do a thing!  
  
They kept dancing, each lost in his own thoughts, until the lesson ended.  
  
When Lily was leaving the hall with her friends James gave a loud, faked, dramatic call: "goodbye my fare lady!!!"  
  
But Lily didn't respond and went up to the Gryffindore tower ignoring him with the same dreamy expression…  
  
  
  
A/N My room is being painted and I needed to pick colors for it so I sat down with this something that looked totally like a fan with tons of colors on it and they were all almost the same! I just sat there for hours trying to decided the colors and they all had these weird names: Warm Toast, Weak Tea and so on! Lol! :)  
  
Anyway, I just needed a break from all the writing but I was so bored I came back. So on with the story:  
  
  
  
When all the girls came back to the dorm they all sat down and started talking about the dance lesson.  
  
"I got stuck with this weird Hufflepuff! He keeps staring at me and can't even move himself!" Anne said sadly.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby!" Emily said sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny!" said Anne.  
  
"She really is in a horrible state" said Kathleen "I watched her and that boy for awhile."  
  
"Hey! I didn't wanted you to make it worse, I wanted you to comfort me!" said Anne.  
  
"I can't really say something good about your partner, but I can say that Kathleen's wasn't so good either." Emily tried to cheer Anne up.  
  
"No way! Mine's cute!" Kathleen tried to defend herself.  
  
"Maybe he's cute but I heard him talk!" Emily said "did you know that the latest researches say that…" she said, imitating a very slow, boyish, voice.  
  
"That does it!" Kathleen said and all three started pillow fighting. Between all the mess and the flying feathers sat Lily, completely unaware of what's around her, only one thing floating in her mind: William…  
  
After 5 minutes the pillow fight stopped and the three girls sat, breathing hard on the bed.  
  
"Earth to Lily! Earth to Lily" Kathleen said, noticing Lily wasn't playing along.  
  
"Is anybody home? Hallo?" said Emily.  
  
Anne shook her hand in front of Lily's face – no response.  
  
"On the count of three" said Emily to the others "one, two, three"  
  
"LILY!!!" they all shouted. Lily snapped and looked at them totally calm.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You ask what?" said Kathleen amazed.  
  
"Lily, you just sat there in a complete trance for at least 5 minutes!" said Anne.  
  
"I did?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes!" they all said.  
  
"Oh! I remember! I was thinking about…" and the dreamy expression came to her face again "William…" she said.  
  
"Who is William?" asked Anne, completely puzzled.  
  
"Is that the person who came for a sec to the great hall?" asked Emily.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"The blond hottie?" asked Kathleen.  
  
Lily nodded again.  
  
"I was dancing and Potter accidentally let go of me and I nearly hit the floor when William caught me…" Lily explained.  
  
"You touched him? You are so lucky!!!" Kathleen said.  
  
"I know" Lily said dreamily "we talked a bit. Apparently he's from Beaxbutton, He's so charming."  
  
"Then he must be a exchange student!" said Anne "that means we will have him for a couple of months at least!"  
  
"Yes!!!" the other three said happily.  
  
Then they started to organize and get to bed. And a minute before everybody fell asleep Lily said out loud: "I can't wait to see Potter's face" and happily fell asleep.  
  
  
  
On breakfast the next morning Dumbledore asked everybody's attention.  
  
"I have the pleasure to tell you that we have an exchange student from Beuxbuttons that will attend Hogwarts for a month!" he said.  
  
"Only a month?!" Lily said disappointed to Kathleen.  
  
On the other side of the table the Marauders were also having a chat about the new student.  
  
"I met him last night, I was on my way to the kitchens when he walked out from Dumbledore, we talked a bit and he is really nice." Said Sirius.  
  
James groaned.  
  
"What's the matter Prongs?" asked Peter.  
  
"I saw him last night and he isn't like this at all – he's totally disgusting! Acts like some sort of king or something." James answered.  
  
They stopped talking because Dumbledore was starting to talk again.  
  
"Please welcome… William Westwood!" he said and William walked in to the hall, Lily quickly turned to look at him and gave him a small smile and, to her great happiness, he returned it.  
  
"William please come here, we want to sort you to your house. Please put the hat on your head." Dumbledore said and pointed at the sorting hat, that was standing on her usual chair. (A/N no idea if it has three or four legs)  
  
William sat on the chair and put the sorting hat on his head.  
  
The hall was quite for a couple of seconds. And then-  
  
"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted.  
  
"Shit!" Lily said and the other girls sadly agreed.  
  
"I knew he wasn't Gryffindor material!" James said happily to the Marauders.  
  
Lily finished her breakfast and got up from the table, she was near the door when someone called her name.  
  
"Lily!" she turned around and saw William was getting up from the Ravenclaw table, "Wait for me!" he said.  
  
She waited for him and tried to act cool and not revealing her happiness.  
  
"So, we meet again." She said.  
  
"Yes, I am so happy to be here." He said "I heard so much about this place"  
  
"Well, Hogwarts is a beautiful place, I'm sure you'll like it." She said looking out at the grounds.  
  
"I'm sure I will" he said but he wasn't looking at the grounds, he was looking at her.  
  
She felt herself going red.  
  
"I have to get to my class" she said.  
  
"Me too, so I see you around." He said and went up the marble staircase.  
  
"Bye" she said softly. She stayed there for a second before remembering she needed to go to Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
The Marauders were making their way to the DADA class.  
  
James was at the door when someone pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Move Potter!" said a very upset Malfoy.  
  
James was ready to say something back when professor Tulbo came in too. (A/N I'm totally uncreative when it comes to names!)  
  
Professor Tulbo was head of Slytherin and had an annoying habit for favoriting the Slytherins and taking as many points as he could from the Gryffidors.  
  
"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigerw! Get in!" he hissed "and 5 points because you were late."  
  
There was no point of telling him Malfoy was late too because he will just tell them to shut up, so they just made their way as quickly as possible to the end of the class.  
  
They all sat down and while professor Tulbo was writing notes on the blackboard James asked the others quietly: "what's up with Malfoy?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked both James and Peter.  
  
"He's got that crush on Lily since forever and he's totally upset because she and this William were flirting with each other today and last night." Explained Remus.  
  
At this James had to fake a cough so that no one will hear him laugh.  
  
"A crush on Evans? Is he nuts?" he asked.  
  
"If he is then so is half of the school!" Sirius said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James said puzzled.  
  
"Come on Prongs! Even if you don't like her you have to admit she is hot!" Peter said.  
  
"Did she give you love potions too?" James asked.  
  
"Of course not! Lily's beautiful, Prongs, ask any guy you want!" Remus replied.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that Moony!" James was stunned "her hair looks like it's on fire, her eyes are boring green and she doesn't have a body!"  
  
"Now that's were you're wrong my friend!" said Sirius "she has thick, wavy, long, red stunning hair, Emerald, sparkling, green beautiful eyes and the most incredible body I have ever seen."  
  
"And not only this" Remus added, "she is nice, sweet, funny, wise, amazing, and a very special girl!"  
  
"Yes, and we don't even know her well!" Peter said.  
  
"You are totally wrong my friends!" James said, trying not to yell and not to be heard by someone else, "Evans is a horrible person!!!"  
  
The others were just about to disagree when the professor hissed at them again:  
  
"As interesting as Evans may be I ask you four gentlemen not to discuss her on my class!!! 5 points and if you won't start copying these notes it'll be 5 more!" he told them.  
  
To his great relive Evans was busy copying the notes and didn't hear anything. He didn't want her to think he was talking about her! She will think she is interesting! Which she was definitely not!  
  
He started copying too and was happy to stop the discussing with the others. They were definitely on something!  
  
While Professor Tulbo was explaining about giants and half giants James couldn't help but notice that, unlike every other lesson, Evans wasn't paying attention at all.  
  
He leaned forward (she sat just in front of him) and slowly, carefully and weakly pulled a bit of her hair. She didn't noticed. He pulled again. Still no notice. He pulled a bit harder. Still nothing. He looked at her and saw she had a very strange expression on her face. He pulled even harder. She took her hand and organized her hair like there was a small thing, like a fly, was messing her hair.  
  
It was annoying, it wasn't really fun annoying her when she didn't respond!  
  
What the hell is wrong with Evans?  
  
  
  
A/N well that was long! But I enjoyed writing it and I'm not bored anymore!  
  
I went to harrypotter.com and saw there the movie poster for 'harry potter and the chamber of secrets'! It's so cool! You see dobby, and he looked a bit scary, and above it says "Dobby has come to warn you sir". I can't wait to see the movie!  
  
So enjoy and: Review! Review! Review!  
  
tta 


	8. A Kiss and an Almost Kiss

A/N Only one person reviewed my last chapter! I dedicate this chapter to my only reviewer: lil lily . Just remember that I can only write well if I get good and many reviews!!!  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Eight: A Kiss and an Almost Kiss  
  
Another Dancing lesson was held but this time McGonagal had something to say at the end.  
  
"You will perform with your dancing partners on the Halloween ball! Therefore I request all of you to practice on your free time!!!" Lily and James weren't really happy with that decision.  
  
"Do we have to?" James whined.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter"  
  
"But professor McGonagal-" Lily whined,  
  
"Enough!!! I don't want to hear anything from both of you!" McGonagal said angrily.  
  
"So. we need to practice"  
  
"Good thinking carrot head!"  
  
"Stuff it Potter!"  
  
"Make me Evans!"  
  
"I don't have time for your stupid games! Meet me at the charms classroom tomorrow at 7 o'clock!"  
  
"Whatever carrot head"  
  
"Don't get me started idiot!"  
  
The next day James made his way to the charm classroom. He walked in and saw that Evans was already there.  
  
"Shell we start?" James asked.  
  
"If you say so" Evans waved her wand and tango music filled the room.  
  
They started dancing and got carried away with every step.  
  
"You dance well" Lily said.  
  
"Thank you, you too" James said and lowered her. Suddenly he felt like those beautiful green eyes were bewitching him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster.  
  
Lily suddenly noticed how sweet he looked, especially with those warm chocolate eyes, she felt like she was melting into them. They got closer, and closer.  
  
* What are you doing?* asked a voice in Lily's head.  
  
* Getting ready to kiss him* another voice answered.  
  
* But that's Potter!* the first voice said.  
  
* So?*  
  
* He only wants to use you like last time!*  
  
Lily panicked and jumped out of James's grip quickly and stormed out of the room. James was puzzled.  
  
* What just happened?* a confused voice inside his head asked.  
  
* I almost kissed Evans but she ran away.* another voice answered.  
  
* Holy shit!!! Did I really almost kiss Evans?*  
  
* Only almost*  
  
* What does it mean?*  
  
* Nothing *  
  
* Yeah, nothing.*  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was running to her dorm not knowing what to do or what to think.  
  
* Did I really almost kiss Potter?* the first voice was shocked.  
  
* Why didn't I?* the second voice complained.  
  
* Because you're not stupid!*  
  
* Oh! Then why did I almost do it?*  
  
* I am going to claim for temporary insanity!*  
  
* Right.*  
  
So James convinced himself that this was nothing and Lily convinced herself she had temporary insanity, everybody makes mistakes sometimes, don't they?  
  
A few days past and neither Lily nor James told anybody about it, nor did they talk to each other about it. Things came back to normal - hating each other like always.  
  
  
  
Lily sat on the grounds enjoying the nice breeze. She liked sitting like that, it made her relax.  
  
"Lily!" she heard a male voice calling her name.  
  
She turned around and saw William walking towards her.  
  
"Hey William" she said.  
  
He sat next to her.  
  
"So..." she started, without knowing how to finish.  
  
"So..." he said also.  
  
Lily started to gather her courage for what she was going to say next.  
  
"We have a Hogsmede trip tomorrow, and I was wandering if you like to come with me" she said, talking more to her shoes then him.  
  
William's face looked suddenly much brighter then before.  
  
"I would love to" he said, smiling.  
  
"Great" she smiled.  
  
"We should get back to the castle, it's starting to get dark." He said and got up. He pulled her gently up and hand in hand they walked back together.  
  
Meanwhile the Marauders were sitting in their dorm. Peter was doing his homework, James and Sirius were trying to learn a new transfiguration' Remus was laying on his bed, it was a full moon last night, and he was very tired from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Can someone help me? I don't really understand what I'm reading here." Peter said, looking very confused.  
  
"Sure Wormtail." James sat near Peter and started explaining him.  
  
Sirius took a break and sat near the window.  
  
"Hey, looks like there's a new couple in Hogwarts" Sirius said excited.  
  
"Who?" James and Peter asked interested.  
  
"See for yourself." He pointed out to the grounds.  
  
James sat near Sirius and looked. He saw Evans and that William walking together hand by hand.  
  
"The ugly redhead and the stupid 'knight', typical." James said feeling angry for some unexplainable reason and got back to his book.  
  
"I think they look cute together." Peter said. James chose to ignore that comment.  
  
  
  
The next day Lily and William were chatting happily while walking around Hogsmead.  
  
"That's the shrieking shack, it's the most haunted place in Britain!" Lily explained William. "It's really creepy. There's the mail office over, there you can see Zonko's"  
  
"You really should be a tour guide Evans." said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Potter and his gang.  
  
"Mind your own business Potter!" she said. She was having a great time with William and she would not let Potter ruin it!  
  
"Relax Evans, no need to get so angry." Potter said, looking like he was enjoying every second, which he was.  
  
"Leave!" she said.  
  
"It's a free country, I can go wherever I want to!" He said smiling.  
  
"Fine! Come on William let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer."  
  
"Ok" William said and went together with Lily to the pub.  
  
"Come on guys lets go to Zonko's I'm running out of dungbombs." Sirius said and the Marauders made their way to their favorite joke shop.  
  
Lily and William entered the pub and sat down in a table near the corner. Lily looked around her and saw Kathleen and Anne sitting together talking they both caught Lily's eye and winked. She also saw Emily sitting with a fifth year Ravenclaw boy. She waved at her and she waved back.  
  
"Hallo Lily! What would you and that lovely friend of yours would like to drink?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Two Butterbeers please" Lily said smiling.  
  
"Ok" Madam Rosmerta said and when she went past Lily she mumbled in her ear:  
  
"Good catch! He's sweet!!!" Lily blushed.  
  
  
  
William was walking Lily to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Thanks, I had a great time!" William said.  
  
"Me too" Lily said "we should do it again sometime"  
  
"Yeah..." William said and started leaning forward. Lily came near him slowly and finally their lips touched. They kissed for a couple of seconds and then broke apart.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Of course" she said smiling.  
  
"Bye" he said and started walking down.  
  
"Bye" said Lily. She gave the fat lady the password and went inside. She spotted her friends sitting on a big sofa and joined them.  
  
"What's up with you?" Anne asked, seeing Lily's face.  
  
"William kissed me..." Lily said.  
  
"Oh..." Kathleen said.  
  
"Did you kiss him back?" Emily asked.  
  
"Of course!!!" Lily said.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Anne said.  
  
"Don't get any ideas" Lily warned them and they all started laughing.  
  
A/N I'm kind of depressed because one of my best friends is leaving for a few years or maybe forever to London! Not fair!!! I miss her... 


	9. The Halloween Ball (such a used title!)

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!!! I really didn't expect so much. A special thanks for Pickle Princess who reviewed all of my stories! I actually think your name is cute!  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Nine: The Halloween Ball (such a used title!)  
  
A few days after the kiss with William Dumbledore announced the date for the Halloween Ball - a week from today.  
  
Everybody were excited, Lily and William were going together, Emily was going with that fifth year Ravenclaw - Brian Chang, Anne was going with a sweet Hufflepuff called Tomas Macmillan and Kathleen decided to go alone - that way she would be able to dance with as many people as she wanted and not be with only one person all night.  
  
The only problem with the ball was that Lily had to open it with Potter. They needed to practice almost every night and neither enjoyed it.  
  
James wasn't in the best mood. He and the other Marauders didn't really had ideas for pranks on the Slytherins, it became really hard to tease and annoy Evans and Quidditch practices were getting harder and harder.  
  
Of course he already had a date to the ball - Gracie Lu Freebush - a stupid Hufflepuff that had a reputation as a good kisser. (A/N I just love Miss Congeniality!)  
  
Remus wasn't going (full moon) and Sirius and Peter both went stag. Sirius from choice and Peter- Not! (A/N My revenge to the rat!)  
  
The day before the ball came and everybody was going to Hogsmead to buy dress robs. Lily, Kathleen, Anne and Emily spent hours trying dresses and enjoying every second. They acted like models in fashion shows and often burst out laughing. Peter, James, Sirius tried dress robes and Remus helped them. The fact that he couldn't be there hurt him very much, yet, he couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
And the day of the ball came. The girls started organizing 4 hours before the ball started. They helped each other and gave each other advices.  
  
Lily wore a strapless pale green dress and she used Sleekkeazy's Hair potion to straight it.  
  
(A/N I'm too tired explaining what everybody are wearing so let's just say they all look good!)  
  
The boys started organizing an hour before the ball. James spent most of it trying to smooth his hair - no luck. Ten minutes before the ball the boys came down to the great hall.  
  
The great hall looked magnificent. Pumpkins were hanging from the walls minus the bats and the house tables were gone leaving room for small tables up to six students per table.  
  
Sirius, of course, started to flirt with every girl who didn't had a date, Peter went to the direction of the food and James met Gracie Lu.  
  
Gracie Lu was wearing a frilly pale pink dress and her blond hair was curled. (A/N What did you expect her to be?)  
  
The girls went in seconds before the ball started.  
  
Lily started looking for William but before she could find him Dumbledore got up and started speaking: "Will the dance partners please open the ball!"  
  
Lily groaned. She really hoped Potter wasn't going to destroy her ball.  
  
James groaned. Evans wasn't fun annoying since the stupid knight came.  
  
Lily made her way to the middle of the stage and waited for Potter.  
  
James searched the ball for Evans but didn't see her. He looked around for girls that weren't with somebody - Evans must be one of them. He saw a beautiful unknown redhead girl in the middle of the stage, a dark haired girl in the side and a blond. Where was Evans?  
  
Suddenly he looked again at the beautiful redhead. He looked closer and to his great amazement recognized her as Evans.  
  
"No way!" he murmured and made his way towards her.  
  
Lily saw a hot black haired boy coming near her.  
  
"Oh god!" she murmured.  
  
It was Potter!  
  
He reached her and took her hand.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Evans."  
  
The music started playing and they started dancing. Again both got carried away with the dance.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched the two teenagers with great satisfaction.  
  
Minerva MaGonagall saw that satisfaction and couldn't resist.  
  
"May I ask what is so satisfying Albus?" She asked.  
  
Albus pointed at the direction of Lily and James. "I won't b e surprised if they end up marring each other."  
  
"But Albus, they hate each other!"  
  
"Ah Minerva, things are not always what they seem to be."  
  
Professor McGonagal didn't really understood but decided it would be better to be quiet.  
  
Lily meanwhile was enjoying every second of the dance.  
  
*God, it's exactly like those fairy tails.*  
  
*Except that Potter is prince charming*  
  
*No, No, No William is. It's just so happens that Potter dances well and he is my partner now.*  
  
*But what about the kiss?*  
  
*There was no kiss!*  
  
*But there almost was!*  
  
*Temporary insanity, ok?*  
  
Lily tried to get those voices out of her head. They were driving her mad!  
  
When the song came to the end they broke apart but still stood in front of each other.  
  
For a few seconds there was silence until Potter said: "There comes your prince charming."  
  
Lily looked at the direction he pointed and saw William coming towards her.  
  
"Jealous Potter?" she asked.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Most likely in my nightmares."  
  
She smiled and went quickly to Williams.  
  
James sighed. Evans was no fun.  
  
He went to find Gracie Lu and then danced with her.  
  
They danced a couple of dances but James felt so weird.  
  
*Why do I feel weird?*  
  
*She's so different then Evans.*  
  
*Well of course she is! You don't want Evans do you?*  
  
*Of course not! I'm I mad?*  
  
James looked at Gracie Lu and she started giggling like mad.  
  
*Well she's not very intellect, so what?*  
  
James ignored the voices in his head and kept dancing with Gracie Lu.  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was enjoying every second.  
  
She checked what her friends were doing once in a while.  
  
Emily and Brain left the ball early to have some 'privacy ', Lily decided she will hear the details later, Anne was still dancing with Tomas and Kathleen was constantly changing partners, once Lily even saw her with that Black!  
  
*What if they got together?*  
  
*I mean I'm happy for Kathleen but he is Potter's best friend!*  
  
*What does she find in him?*  
  
*Every person that is Potter's friend is most likely like him! That's not good!*  
  
*And even worse, I'll have to start getting close to them! To Potter! Oh, god!*  
  
*But it's just one dance for now! Nothing happened yet!*  
  
*I'm starting to panic to soon!*  
  
So Lily, again, tried to ignore the voices and kept dancing with William.  
  
  
  
After the last song ended Lily and William broke apart. Many students have already left but some were still dancing or sitting near the table.  
  
Lily saw Kathleen sitting next to Black in a small table.  
  
Kathleen waved at Lily and singled her to sit with them, Lily sighed but came with William anyway.  
  
The second she sat down somebody else sat in the table - Potter and his 'flavor of the week' (A/N great song, by the way.)  
  
Lily groaned and wanted to get up but Kathleen stopped her.  
  
"Behave!" she greeted under her teeth.  
  
Lily sat again and saw Potter looking smug then ever. He seemed to enjoy the affect he had on her. So Lily decided to have a bit 'fun'.  
  
"So Gracie Lu, what's your best subject?" she asked in fake sweet voice.  
  
"Oh, I like, don't have one!" Gracie Lu giggled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, cause I'm like the best in all the subjects!"  
  
"A real A's student aren't you?" Lily said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh no! It's under my level to get A's!" She said, apparently shocked, "I'm getting only C's!" she said proudly.  
  
Lily was pretty shocked herself, that Gracie Lu was more stupid then she thought! So she decided to have more 'fun'.  
  
"Gracie Lu, can I like, ask you like something?" she said imitating the Hufflepuff.  
  
"Sure you can Lily!"  
  
"I'm like thinking about it for like such a long time and like can't figure it out: what's the most important thing the muggle and magical society needs?"  
  
While Gracie Lu was thinking about it Lily said quietly to Kathleen and Black: "World peace." They looked at her puzzled but she just pointed at Gracie Lu.  
  
"Well, that's like totally easy! World peace!!!"  
  
Kathleen and Black both snickered and Lily was satisfied.  
  
"Well it's been lovely chatting with you and all but I'm tired, can you please escort me to the Gryffindor entrance William?"  
  
Lily and William got up and said goodbye to everyone.  
  
Just when they were about to leave Lily said: "Oh Potter, I think you finally met your match!"  
  
"Did you hear that Jamesie? She thinks I'm your match! Isn't it totally awesome?" Gracie Lu started giggling like mad.  
  
Potter got upset and Lily and William left.  
  
Once they were out of earshot Lily started cracking up.  
  
"That was so funny, don't you think?" she asked William.  
  
"What was?" he asked.  
  
"That thing with Gracie Lu!"  
  
"Oh." William didn't really seem to understand. Lily thought it was weird but ignored it.  
  
They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and shared another kiss.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lily went to bed.  
  
"I made Potter feel horrible and William and I kissed - That was the best ball ever!" she murmured satisfied and fell asleep.  
  
A/N The end of another chapter. You know I noticed a couple of interesting thing in the HP books:  
  
1. Sirius said in the third that somebody started giving Voldemort information about the Potter's a year before they died, Harry was one year old when the Potter's died - this means that maybe Voldemort heard that Harry would be a threat the him and wanted to kill him or something and didn't kill Harry just because he was used to or something like Hagrid said.  
  
2. Peter transforms to a rat. Now rat is the animal but it is also a traitor! Double meaning!!!  
  
3. This doesn't really have to do a lot with the books but anyway- I'm starting to see people named James everywhere. I know it's a really common name and all but still - there's James Potter, James Hook, James from Sliding Doors (watched it last night - great movie) and more and more. It's really starting to haunt me! One time I was really bored and opened the TV guide for that week and every day there was at least on movie with a lead actor called James. I think I'm going mad!  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed and if you did please review! I really love Miss Congeniality and I thought it was kind of funny with Gracie Lu Freebush and world peace. 


	10. Evans and Her Lover Boy

A/N Once again thanks to all the reviewers!!! I went through all the last chapters and organized them a bit, mostly grammar mistakes.  
  
I've decided to start naming the ones who reviewed and because I haven't done this before I'm going to name now all the people who reviewed my story from the first chapter:  
  
crazed spyromaniac  
  
Mako-Shadows  
  
Samiralie  
  
Emmy  
  
HoT*like*fire  
  
Midnightlily  
  
TiniRini  
  
Bon  
  
The Infallible Teller  
  
KateLupin  
  
amy  
  
Idslfds  
  
Eleana23  
  
HoT*like*fire  
  
Jessica  
  
Jessica  
  
GeeGee Love  
  
*boy*charmer*  
  
Time Twins  
  
midnightlily  
  
hannah  
  
Eleana23  
  
SCHEm  
  
Ricabriel  
  
Haynstyle947  
  
HoT*lIkE*fIrE  
  
lil lily  
  
ICRAZY  
  
A-man  
  
lil lily  
  
k  
  
Lisa  
  
Pickle Princess  
  
NotSure  
  
adriana - No William doesn't like Gracie Lu! You'll find out why he was weird! Although it's a nice idea, Lol. And about the James thing - I really think I'm going insane, they are everywhere!!! (now I sound like a horror movie, lol)  
  
Unshed Tears - Thank you for the 'constrictive criticism'! I've went through almost all of the chapters and tried to correct the grammatical mistakes.  
  
lil lily - To tell you the truth Gracie Lu Freebush is getting a bit on my nerves as well but she's so funny to write! But don't worry, you won't be seeing her a lot!!!  
  
Mariah Colwell  
  
A-man  
  
Princess Hermione - I grantee William won't be prince charming for long! He's too perfect right now, isn't he?  
  
Sugar  
  
Lady Lightning  
  
And now to the fanfiction:  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Ten: Evans and Her Lover Boy. (I have ten chapters, yupi!!!)  
  
The ball came and went, James was spending time with Gracie Lu and Lily with William.  
  
One Sunday Lily and Willaim were having picnic near the lake.  
  
"So what's your favorite subject?" They wanted to get to know each other better.  
  
"Charms, yours?" Lily replied.  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
*Just like Potter* Lily thought.  
  
*Forget stupid Potter!*  
  
*I'm not even thinking about him, ok!*  
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head and smiled sweetly at Williams.  
  
"And what's your favorite sweet?" He asked.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs, what's your favorite sweet?"  
  
"You." He smiled.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
They got closer.  
  
"Oh, how lovely, the two lovebirds." A voice full of sarcasm said behind them.  
  
Lily could recognize the voice anywhere.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me to find you Evans, there's a prefect meeting in about 5 minutes and I need to take you there."  
  
"Great." She sighed. "I have to go now William, duty calls!"  
  
"Fine." William said coming closer.  
  
"So, I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah." Their lips were almost touching but-  
  
"Disgusting! I think I'm going to be sick!" Potter looked completely disgusted.  
  
Lily tried to ignore him and was ready to kiss William again when Potter started making vomiting sounds.  
  
"GOD POTTER!!!" Lily got annoyed. She left William and started chasing Potter to the castle.  
  
Potter seemed pretty pleased with himself. "I am a god, Evans."  
  
William sulked.  
  
*Potter is taking all of Lily's attention!*  
  
  
  
Lily ran after Potter through the castle until he reached a little room, Lily came storming in and yelled:  
  
"Bloody hell Potter, you annoying -"  
  
But suddenly realized that she was facing not only Potter but also Professor Dumbledore, the house heads and the rest of the prefects.  
  
She blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Take a seat please miss Evans." Dumbledore smiled and he seemed amused by the situation.  
  
Lily nodded and sat down, in the only seat available, next to Potter.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
He stuck his tongue out in response.  
  
"Oh, go and shove your tongue in some stupid Ravenclaw's throat Potter!"  
  
The meeting went on and on, and on and on, and on and on.  
  
Lily did her best not to fall asleep and tried to make a good impression on the teachers.  
  
Suddenly she noticed Potter snickering, she looked at the direction he was looking and started snickering too - there was Snape, asleep, drooling over himself.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall asked Snape something.  
  
"Mr. Snape, will you please answer the question?!" she said a bit louder.  
  
Malfoy shook Snape trying to awake him.  
  
"Don't take my teddy!" Snape suddenly yelled and woke up.  
  
This was too much for both James and Lily, they started cracking up.  
  
McGonagall gave them a stern look, which made them both shut up, and then addressed Snape.  
  
"I suggest you will try to stay awake on meetings Mr. Snape! Or have you given up on trying to be Head Boy?"  
  
Snape ears went pink and James looked smug. They were fighting who will become Head Boy since they both became prefects.  
  
The meeting went on a bit and then ended.  
  
James was relived. He liked being a prefect, although Sirius would probably torture and tease him forever if he finds out, but those meetings were soooooo boring.  
  
He went out of the room and headed to the common room.  
  
At the common room he found his three best friends. Remus, Sirius and Peter were all playing exploding snap.  
  
"Hello Prongs! How was the prefect meeting?" Remus was a prefect, but because he just returned visiting his 'sick mother', he didn't attended this one.  
  
"I'm sure it was fascinating! Extraordinary! Fabulous!!!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Moony, nice to have you back and Sirius it wasn't like this at all, but I got to annoy Evans and her lover boy and Snape fell asleep and then yelled: don't take my teddy!!!" James replied.  
  
"Really?" Peter asked.  
  
James nodded and they all started laughing.  
  
"Maybe I should be a prefect too?" Sirius started thinking, "Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! A prefect?! I maybe mad but I'm not that mad!"  
  
They all laughed again.  
  
Just then two people came into the common room kissing.  
  
Evans and her lover boy.  
  
"PUHLEAZE! I think I'm going to be sick again!" James shouted.  
  
Evans didn't pay any attention.  
  
James started doing the vomiting sounds again.  
  
Evans didn't pay any attention.  
  
He went near them.  
  
"Really Evans you seem to be taking your own advise!"  
  
Evans, still, didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Go and shove your tongue in some stupid Ravenclaw's throat!" He mimicked her voice.  
  
And still, Evans paid no attention.  
  
James was starting to get mad.  
  
"Ten pointes from Ravenclaw and ten pointed from Gryffindor!" He said.  
  
"WHAT???" That seemed to get Lily's attention.  
  
"Ten pointes from Ravenclaw and ten pointed from Gryffindor, Evans." He said, finally he got her annoyed.  
  
"Why?" Lily seemed quiet mad.  
  
"Ten pointes from Ravencalw for getting in Gryffindor's territory and ten pointes from Gryffindor for helping a Ravenclaw enter."  
  
Now Lily was really mad.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, William, ok?" she said.  
  
William nodded and left.  
  
Fire was starting to burn in Lily's eyes.  
  
She started making her way towards Potter.  
  
He started backing away.  
  
His back was touching the wall.  
  
Lily was still making her way towards him.  
  
Now their faces were only inches away.  
  
He could see the rage in her eyes.  
  
"I-Hate-You-Potter!!!" She hissed and stormed to her dormitory.  
  
James watched her going up.  
  
Then he quietly left the common room.  
  
She hated him.  
  
She hated him.  
  
She hated him.  
  
*Well of course she hates me! It's been like that since first year!*  
  
*Why do I even care?!*  
  
She hated him and, although he didn't want to admit, it hurt him.  
  
He wanted to take his mind off it and just then he bumped into the person that will help him with that.  
  
He heard giggles.  
  
He looked down and then saw her - Gracie Lu Freebush.  
  
"Jamsie!"  
  
"Oh, hey Gracie Lu."  
  
He started kissing her.  
  
She kissed back.  
  
They were kissing for a while and then James started thinking.  
  
*Why am I kissing her?*  
  
*To get my mind of things!*  
  
*But it doesn't really help, I'm kissing her and when I'm done the things that bothered me come back!*  
  
*And it's not like I really even care about her.*  
  
*Why am I like this? I don't want to be a player, it's stupid!*  
  
*I want to kiss someone I love, not some stupid Hufflepuff, I want someone who likes the same things I do, someone sweet and funny, someone that has brains for god sakes!!!*  
  
He stopped kissing Gracie Lu.  
  
"What is it Jamsie?"  
  
"Er, listen Gracie Lu, I don't think this is working."  
  
"What isn't working?"  
  
"Us! You and me."  
  
"You're- you're braking up with me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that-"  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry! Now that you broke up with me I can be with Amos Diggory!"  
  
"You-you didn't like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than why were you with me?"  
  
"You kiss well."  
  
"That's the reason you were with me?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He wanted to start yelling at her, that's the only reason she wanted him? But then he remembered - that was also the reason why he wanted her.  
  
"Ok, goodby Gracie Lu."  
  
"Bye Jamsie."  
  
She giggled and went away.  
  
James sighed.  
  
*How low was I?*  
  
*Way too low!*  
  
He sighed again and made his way back to the common room.  
  
Without realizing it Lily Evans was starting to affect James Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N I enjoyed writing this one. Little Jamsie is jealous and doesn't even realize it! Whenever there's a dialog between characters I always read it out loud like I was the characters. It's really nice.  
  
I've noticed another interesting thing about the HP:  
  
In an interview JK said that Snape is 35/36, she said it before the release of book 4 but after 3, now we now that James was in the same class as Snape so if he was alive he would be as old as Snape! We also know James married Lily right after Hogwarts when he was about 17 and that Harry is fourteen now. Now we do a bit math: 36-17= 19 36-14= 22 22-19=3 That means that James and Lily were married for 3 years before Harry was born!!! I know it's not really interesting but it's just something I've figured out all by myself. (I'm a big girl now, yey!)  
  
Review please!!! 


	11. No Prince Charming

A/N Hello everybody! I'm really, really, really bored so I'm writing. I'm also tried but not tired enough to go to sleep. Annoying isn't it?  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Eleven: No Prince Charming  
  
Lily was happy.  
  
She had a really lovely boyfriend.  
  
William was great.  
  
A real prince charming.  
  
She always pictured herself with someone like him.  
  
Perfect!  
  
For now anyway...  
  
Lily, Kathleen, Anne and Emily were sitting near the lake enjoying themselves.  
  
Kathleen was apparently dating Sirius Black.  
  
And Lily had to admit he was quit nice, actually he was really nice and funny.  
  
The only problem was his friendship with Potter - he was his best friend.  
  
So, whenever Sirius came to talk to Kathleen and the girls Potter came as well.  
  
And Potter was annoying!  
  
Really annoying!  
  
It seemed that his mission in life was to annoy her.  
  
And he succeeded most of the times.  
  
Back to the lake...  
  
Anne and Emily were currently looking for a nice, single, guy in Hogwarts and Kathleen and Lily were talking about what their boyfriends did for them.  
  
Suddenly Lily felt someone kissing her.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Hey William!" She said and slightly shoved him off.  
  
She felt weird, for some unexplainable reason.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
He came near her to give her another kiss on the lips but she quickly turned and his kiss landed on her cheek.  
  
She didn't know why she turned.  
  
She felt weird, again.  
  
Willaim was looking at her oddly and she wanted quickly to change the subject.  
  
"So Anne, heard a good joke lately?" She asked.  
  
Anne, who knew exactly what Lily was doing, answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, a really good one!"  
  
"You should listen William, Anne always has the best jokes." Kathleen helped Lily.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Anne told the joke and soon they were all rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
All except William.  
  
"It's so funny," Lily said. "Don't you think so William?"  
  
William didn't really look amused.  
  
*Weird.* Lily thought.  
  
"Do you want to go with me somewhere Lily?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, today is my day with the girls."  
  
"Do you want to stay with all of us?"  
  
"No, I'll see you at dinner ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lily watched him leave.  
  
Something was really weird with William.  
  
  
  
After a few days Lily was starting to realize what was wrong.  
  
William had no sense of humor!!!  
  
She finally understood it when he didn't even smile after Sirius and Potter made Malfoy jump in the halls and screaming on top of his lungs: "Look at me! I'm a rabbit! I'm a sweet rabbit! Don't you want to cuddle me?"  
  
Lily simply couldn't understand why he didn't laugh.  
  
He was so... Serious!  
  
Way too serious.  
  
And there was another thing:  
  
Every time he came near her he tried to kiss her, every time!  
  
And every time he kissed her she felt... Uncomfortable...  
  
It was getting annoying.  
  
But still she was enjoying his company, when he wasn't trying to kiss her.  
  
  
  
She was sitting in a sofa in the common room reading 'Hogwarts: A History'.  
  
Suddenly Potter jumped on the couch and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello carrot top!" He had some free time and was thinking about annoying her.  
  
"Go away." She said.  
  
"Sorry, not possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to annoy you!"  
  
"Oh, right, because you have no life!"  
  
"No! Because you are really funny when you are annoyed."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
James was thinking of ways to annoy her and she was trying her best to ignore him.  
  
"So, how lover boy doing?"  
  
"William?"  
  
"Yeah, lover boy."  
  
"He's..." Lily didn't know what to say. What was William?  
  
"Annoying." He offered.  
  
"No!" But she was lying.  
  
"I feel really sorry for you!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because the guy has no sense of humor!!! He never laughs and barley smiles!"  
  
Lily bit her lip.  
  
Potter was right.  
  
She hated when he was right.  
  
But he was.  
  
James knew he was right.  
  
He liked being right when Evans wasn't.  
  
"And most of all it seems that all he wants to do is kiss you!"  
  
Lily bit her lip.  
  
She wanted to ask him if it really seemed so but she knew Potter wouldn't stop teasing her if she did.  
  
"Looks like lover boy only wants you for one thing!"  
  
Lily got mad.  
  
James pushed the right buttons.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
"It's not!" She half yelled.  
  
"Is!"  
  
Lily got madder.  
  
"Its not your business, so LET GO!!!" She screamed and stormed out of the common room.  
  
Lily walked around in the grounds.  
  
She was angry.  
  
But not at Potter.  
  
She regretted her yelling at him.  
  
Maybe he was saying the true?  
  
No, no!  
  
She liked William and William liked her.  
  
Right?  
  
She just didn't know.  
  
She was so confused.  
  
When William kissed her she felt so uncomfortable.  
  
Almost like it wasn't right.  
  
Like it wasn't right kissing him.  
  
She was so confused.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone touching her.  
  
She jumped and turned around and there stood non other then William.  
  
"William! God! You scared me! I thought someone is attacking me and-"  
  
But William cut her: "Sorry." He said and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Where you even listening?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I was." He said and tried to kiss her again.  
  
"STOP IT!" She screamed.  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
"What's the problem Lily?"  
  
"What's the problem? What's the problem?! YOU ARE!!!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you! You don't care about me at all-"  
  
"Lily it's not true, listen-"  
  
"No, you listen to me! You don't give a damn about me! The only thing you want to do is to kiss me!!!"  
  
"Lily I-"  
  
"I don't care! You know Potter was really right! You only want to use me! And you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! WE'RE OVER!!!"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
But Lily had enough.  
  
She slapped him, hard.  
  
"Don't, ever, mess, with, me AGAIN! Petrificus totalus!!!" She waved her wand and he was frozen.  
  
Then she bent down, her lips were almost touching his, and hissed: "maybe you don't find this funny because you have absolutely no sense of humor but I do!"  
  
Then she ran back to the castle.  
  
William was mad.  
  
Lily broke up with him.  
  
He had no one to kiss.  
  
And it was someone's fault - Potter!!!  
  
He wanted revenge.  
  
A/N La la la la! Lily broke up with William! I'm so happy! La la la la! Well that's almost definetley the last chapter for at lease a month! You see I'm going on a holiday to Germany and Italy for a month. But maybe, maybe, If I get many many reviews I'll have time to write another little chapter.  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed the last chapter: Lil lily - How could James like Gracie Lu? Well he was a real player but our little Lily changed him...  
  
Princess Hermione - Yes, William doesn't like little jamesie! :)  
  
Suger - patience darling, I'm getting to the real stuff as soon as I can.  
  
Lady Lightning  
  
Myrtle  
  
Devon  
  
Rey Miymaoto - Thank you so much! I'm really honored! You think my fanfic is the best one in English? Thank you very much!!! And for your question: Lily kissed William cause she hasn't realized she really loves James. You want to see Lily and James kiss? Well, that can be arranged.  
  
Espana247 


	12. So Right

A/N I Feel good! I got good reviews, I bought a new cd (the best of the corrs - it's really good!) and I'm flying to Italy and Germany tomorrow!!! Isn't life great?  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Twelve: So Right  
  
Lily ran to her dormitory.  
  
She got in to her bed and started punching her pillow, imagining it was William's face.  
  
*I hate him! I hate him! I hate, hate, hate him!* She thought.  
  
How could she let him do this until now?  
  
Why didn't she see he was such a jerk earlier?  
  
Why?  
  
*Potter was right.* She admitted to herself.  
  
Potter, the one person she hated, (except William of course) was right.  
  
And she yelled at him.  
  
She wanted to apologias, but would he just make fun of her?  
  
*It doesn't matter,* She thought, *I have to apologias anyway.*  
  
She kept punching the pillow.  
  
Then, exhausted, she took s good, long, shower.  
  
When she went out she found the three girls looking at her.  
  
"We heard." Emily said quietly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"I'm fine, he was a real jerk and I don't want to talk about it." Lily said shortly.  
  
The girls knew she needed her time so they all went to sleep.  
  
Just before Lily fell asleep she heard Anne saying: "Well, you certainly kicked his ass."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
Anne always knew how to cheer her.  
  
  
  
The next morning Lily came down for breakfast.  
  
Half of the school already knew and they were busy telling the other half.  
  
Most of the guys looked happy, maybe now they'd have a chance with her.  
  
Lily ignored the whispers and around her and ignored even more a certain Ravenclaw who was looking at her, with a red mark on his cheek.  
  
He wanted revenge.  
  
  
  
James was walking with the Marauders out of the transfiguration classroom, their last subject, when he bumped into someone - William.  
  
"We need to talk." He said sounding morel like an order then anything else.  
  
"Go ahead guys I'll come in a minute." He told the other ones.  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
James looked happily at the red mark on William cheek - Evans's payback.  
  
He wasn't surprised when he heard they broke up, it was obvious he was using her and she was bound to find sometime.  
  
William saw were James was looking at.  
  
"This is all your fault Potter!" He hissed.  
  
James was surprised, that wasn't what he expected.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If it weren't for you I'd be still dating Lily!"  
  
"You mean using her."  
  
"I'd still had her if it wasn't for your big mouth!"  
  
"What does my mouth had to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh, PUHLEAZE!"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"If you hadn't talked with her about me she would still be my girlfriend."  
  
"Now that's were your wrong! Lily is a very smart person, she would have figured it out sooner or later!"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Why am I having this conversation with you? I even don't care if she broke up with you because of what I said! You don't deserve her!"  
  
William didn't want to hear, he pulled out his wand and wanted to mutter a curse but James was too quick for him.  
  
"Expliarmus." James said and William's wand flew to his hand, he considered cursing him but decided not to.  
  
"You're not worth it." He said.  
  
He muttered a little charm and William's wand got stuck on the ceiling.  
  
He wanted to leave when he came face to face with someone who was standing in the door - Lily Evans.  
  
(A/N Should I stop? Nah, It's too fun!)  
  
Lily was shocked.  
  
She couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
Potter - James was protecting her.  
  
Did he really mean what he said?  
  
Her heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
James didn't know what to do.  
  
She heard?  
  
She heard?  
  
What does she think?  
  
Does she hate him even more now?  
  
"We should get out quickly, before he'll take a hold of his wand again." He said.  
  
She nodded and they both left.  
  
She wanted to thank him.  
  
For now and for earlier.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They got into an empty classroom.  
  
"I... I want to thank you, for saying that stuff to me yesterday, you were right. And I wanted to apologias about the fact that I yelled at you."  
  
"Apology excepted."  
  
"Did you really mean what you told William?"  
  
He nodded, suddenly not able to look into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I'm really sorry that I was so horrible to you all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry too." He said, looking at his shoes, "I'm sorry that I teased you so much, I've been such a prat, and-"  
  
"James." She cut him softly.  
  
He looked up and so she was inches away from him.  
  
She lifted her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhhh." She said.  
  
He finger was touching his lips from one side and her lips from the other side.  
  
Slowly, James lifted his hand and took away her hand.  
  
They looked into each others eyes and got lost inside them.  
  
*What is happening?* A voice inside Lily asked.  
  
*Me and James Potter are going to kiss.* Another voice replied.  
  
*No!*  
  
*Oh, yes!!!*  
  
*But he's going to use you!*  
  
*Maybe you're right?*  
  
*I can't kiss him*  
  
*I just can't!*  
  
But Lily, for once in her life, ignored those voices.  
  
She ignored the common sense and followed her heart.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms on James's neck and their lips connected.  
  
It was unbelievable.  
  
They broke the kiss for air.  
  
James gave Lily a quick kiss and then said:  
  
"Meet me in the common tonight at midnight."  
  
Lily nodded and he ran out.  
  
Lily lay down on the floor.  
  
She wanted to know if it was real.  
  
Was it just a dream?  
  
She pinched her arm.  
  
Yes, it was all real.  
  
And it wasn't only the pain her arm that told her so.  
  
Her heart told her it was true.  
  
This was exactly like she pictured it.  
  
It felt so... right.  
  
So right.  
  
  
  
A/N They KISSED!!! I can't believe it! They kissed! I'm so excited even though I knew this was coming.  
  
Ok, now that there is a kiss you have to REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
Katie - I would have emailed you with the answers but you already get them in this chapter!  
  
A-man  
  
KaTiE - Yeah, go Lily! Girl power! :) You will see some lots of L/J in the next chapter and there was of course in this one.  
  
Lil lily - Yes, the main attraction is coming!!!! At last!!!! (I also get a little bit carried away with the !!! sometimes)  
  
Rose - I hope you think it's hilarious in a good way. It you do thank you very much!!! 


	13. Midnight Picnic

A/N I love you all so much!!! I'm back from my great trip, I talked to all my friends again and I got much more reviews then I expected! The one thing that's upsets me is that I have to come back to school in two days!!! It's not fair!  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Midnight Picnic  
  
Lily laid on the cold floor for a bit more and then went out to the grounds.  
  
She didn't want to go straight to her friends and tell them.  
  
No, she needed a bit time for herself - to think alone.  
  
James Potter!  
  
James Potter protected her, apologized and then kissed her!  
  
And she kissed back!  
  
It was the most incredible feeling in the world.  
  
She didn't regret that.  
  
Midnight in the common room.  
  
Hmmmm.  
  
She spent the rest of the time until curfew out in the grounds thinking and then went straight to bed.  
  
  
  
James made his way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He took the stairs to his dorm three at a time.  
  
He felt like he could scream.  
  
Or sing.  
  
Or just anything to express his happiness.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Not a ditzy blond.  
  
A sweet, charming, cute, pretty, intelligent girl!!!  
  
Lily Evans - his rival since first year.  
  
Lily, Lily, Lily.  
  
Sounds much better then Evans.  
  
He stayed in his dorm until ten and then grabbed his invisibility cloak, muttered goodbye to the other Marauders and left the tower.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at the clock on her night table.  
  
She decided to stay awake until midnight, she didn't feel like sleeping anyway.  
  
A minute before midnight.  
  
She crept out of bed and made her way to the deserted common room.  
  
She waited for a few minute and then-  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned around and saw James in front of her.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
For a second they just looked at each other.  
  
"Come." He took her hand and led her out of the common room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He only smiled.  
  
"James! Tell me."  
  
He smiled and put his finger on his lips for silence.  
  
They arrived to a big corridor full with paintings of food.  
  
James tickled the pear and in became a door.  
  
They entered the kitchen.  
  
Lily looked around.  
  
It was huge!  
  
She looked at James and saw that he was pointing to one of the corners of the room.  
  
They went there and Lily saw a picnic map spread on the floor, candles surrounded it and on it were all sorts of yummy foods.  
  
Lily looked at James.  
  
"You did this?" She was shocked.  
  
"The house elves helped." He suddenly felt shy.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, that was not the James Potter she knew.  
  
They both sat on the map and started eating and talking.  
  
".So me and Sirius made him jump like a rabbit all day long and he could only say: carrot."  
  
"I remember, it was so funny! I hate the slime ball!!!"  
  
"Welcome to the club."  
  
"He's so horrible, thinks he's so good because he's a 'pure blood' it's all rubbish!"  
  
"Yeah, he and Malfoy. Phew! Did you know that Malfoy had a crush on you?"  
  
Lily, who was currently drinking pumpkin juice chocked.  
  
"He What?!"  
  
"Oh, yes. I myself didn't see that but others told me that it was common knowledge. Of course I was your enemy then so I couldn't really notice anyway." He smiled.  
  
She got closer.  
  
They started desert.  
  
"Whipped cream!" Lily cried with joy.  
  
"Your favorite?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
She started pigging on it.  
  
Suddenly James laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a bit of cream on your nose."  
  
Lily's eyes twinkled.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Me? But I didn't eat any."  
  
"You have a bit right" she took a bit from the bowl and put it on his nose. "here."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have here too." He put a bit on her cheek.  
  
"And you here." She fought back.  
  
They started throwing it at each other.  
  
Lily was just about to throw a huge bit on James when she fell on his lap.  
  
For a second there was silence.  
  
"Why didn't I discovered you before Potter?"  
  
"That's a very good question Evans."  
  
"I think we should make up for the lost time."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started playing with her hair.  
  
"Mmm." Lily said after they broke apart. "It tastes even better this way."  
  
  
  
At about two o'clock in the morning they made their way back to the common room.  
  
"I" Lily gave him a small kiss. "Had a lovely time with you Potter."  
  
"Same here Evans."  
  
They shared one last kiss and each went to his dorm.  
  
James went to his room quietly.  
  
He opened the curtains to his bed and jumped from surprise.  
  
"Padfoot, you scared me!" He told his best friend, who was sitting on his bed.  
  
"And you me." Sirius answered. "Two o'clock Prongs? I imagine it wasn't a prank."  
  
James shook his head happily.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you believe me?"  
  
"What is she a Slytherin?!"  
  
"Hell no! Exactly the opposite."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Sirius's face split into a huge grin.  
  
"About time."  
  
James was puzzled - that was not the reaction he expected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prongs, you and her were the only ones in this bloody school who didn't see it."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"God! You were so blind."  
  
"I was, was I? She's great! I really don't see why I hated her all these years."  
  
"Well," Sirius said. "Things are going to be very different from now on."  
  
He got up from James's bed and went to his own.  
  
"Goodnight Padfoot."  
  
"Goodnight Prongs."  
  
  
  
Lily went to her bed.  
  
She was just about to fall asleep when she saw a blinding light in her face.  
  
"Tell us everything you know."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and moved her friend's three lighting wands.  
  
"Don't you ever stop the investigation?"  
  
Kathleen, Anne and Emily shook their heads.  
  
"No, especially when one of our best friends comes back in the middle of the night form Merlin knows where."  
  
Lily sat up.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you."  
  
"Boy?" the investigation started.  
  
Nod.  
  
"Kiss?"  
  
Shy nod.  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Hot?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Charming?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Funny?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Who???"  
  
Lily waited for a second.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
For a few second the others didn't really seem to get it and then-  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Shh!!!" Lily silenced them.  
  
"James Potter?"  
  
"THE James Potter?"  
  
"James Potter, and I quote a certain redhead, 'the most ignorant, no good, pig in the world."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The three were shocked.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Today after transfiguration. We apologized to each other about everything we've done and then we sorta kissed."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"And tonight?"  
  
"He made this really sweet, romantic picnic in the kitchens and we talked."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Kissed."  
  
She became even redder.  
  
"Well I'm really tired so I'm off to bed."  
  
Lily got ready for bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's not easy to snog with your biggest rival all night."  
  
Lily threw her pillow at Anne.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Anne stuck out her tongue.  
  
Lily lay in bed and just before falling asleep she managed to say with a smile:  
  
"My favorite."  
  
  
  
A/N Like it? This was a little fluffy chapter, I'm sorry it was too fluffy but I really needed to do it. (It became annoying to make them fight all the time.) I'm really really happy about all the reviews I got, I want to scream.  
  
Well thanks to all the great reviewers:  
  
Dandylion345  
  
Lady Lightning  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO  
  
Jen  
  
Rose  
  
A-man  
  
NotSure - I did have lots of fun on my holiday and because I really enjoyed your reviews so I update this on my second day back!  
  
lil lily - Oh yes, go James! And things did hit up at midnight as you can see.  
  
lily potter - you think I have talent writing? Thanks!  
  
Rey Miyamoto - yes, the fight was easy. James also has brains. He he he.  
  
anne  
  
Sabriel - That's your favorite? I'm happy.  
  
Suger  
  
HermiAngel - I'm glad the age stuff helped you.  
  
Suger - you reviewed twice for the same chapter! This never happened to me before. Thanks.  
  
HermiAngel - you reviewed twice for the same chapter! This only happened to me once (above) thanks.  
  
Adriana - That James thing is absolutely horrible! It's haunting me but I like that name. William and Gracie I don't have a brain Lu? Interesting. but she wants Diggory (I can't stand any one of them!)  
  
Carmen - Female Sirius. interesting. ( I myself remind me one cause sometimes I get really crazy and hyper and stuff.)  
  
Jane-Joe - You reviewed the same chapter 3 times!!! That's great!  
  
Shaggy 


	14. The School's Reaction

A/N I have just one thing to say: I'M HOOTIE!!! HEAR ME HOOT!!! Hoot, hoot!!! (excuse my insanity, my friend told me about this part in third rock form the sun and we got each other crazy be screaming it out loud and getting weird looks from other people.)  
  
Also, I got the idea about William having no sense of humor and actually being not prince charming at all from Anne Of Green Gabels and thanks to crystal tears for giving me an idea for part of this chapter.  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The School's Reaction (has anyone got a better title?)  
  
Lily woke up feeling incredibly happy.  
  
She got up and dressed.  
  
"James Potter, James Potter, James Potter..." She hummed to herself.  
  
She saw her friends were already gone and made her way down too.  
  
A second after she arrived to the common room James got there too.  
  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Shell we milord?" She offered him her arm.  
  
"Certainly milady." He took it.  
  
And they left the common room.  
  
They heard the Fat Lady gasp at their sight behind their back.  
  
"We are going to cause quiet a scene in the great hall, you know."  
  
He smiled mischievously. "I know."  
  
They arrived to the great hall and opened the doors.  
  
The hall froze.  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter walking hand in hand into the great hall?!  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Some blinked, thinking they must be imagining.  
  
One Hufflepuff girl broke into tears.  
  
A Hufflepuff boy passed out. (A/N He he he... Fragile, ditzy Hufflepuffs.)  
  
James and Lily tried to ignore it and went to the Gryffindor table.  
  
All eyes were still transfixed on them.  
  
Suddenly a little catcall was heard from the other side of the hall.  
  
This broke the silence.  
  
Applause and catcalls were suddenly heard from all over the hall.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
The students seemed to be getting slowly to their senses.  
  
Sirius and Kathleen, who were sitting in front of them, were laughing.  
  
Remus had a huge green plastered on his face.  
  
Peter seemed confused.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling.  
  
*It had to happen sooner or later.* Thought the headmaster.  
  
Trelawney, who was the only teacher in the teacher's table except from Dumbledore, started blabbing about it.  
  
"Of course. Mars is in a romantic position with Saturn tonight. Of course, of course, very predictable."  
  
Lily finished her meal and turned to James.  
  
"I'll see *you* in class."  
  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned.  
  
Just then McGonagal entered the hall.  
  
At the sight of the two kissing her eyes widened and she dropped her books with a loud thud.  
  
Lily and James turned around to look at her.  
  
McGonagal was still shocked.  
  
They both smiled mischievously and waved at her.  
  
"You can get 5 pointes for 'display of affection' in the hall Miss Evans." James imitated McGonagal's voice.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I'd risk it." Lily whispered in his ear and left the hall chuckling to herself.  
  
*This went quiet well.* She thought too herself to soon.  
  
  
  
Lily and James exited DADA together and wanted to make their way to the next class when a very upset Ravenclaw blocked their way.  
  
Lily felt anger inside her at his sight but tried to stay calm.  
  
"Hallo William." She said nonchalant.  
  
He didn't greet her back.  
  
Instead he looked angrily at James.  
  
James returned a look.  
  
"I'm not done with you Potter."  
  
"But I am with you." James replied coldly. "Come on Lily, let's go." He started walking away with Lily when William grabbed him by the back of his robs.  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
Lily sensed the danger and quickly answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, we did forget something William."  
  
Both boys looked at her puzzled.  
  
"We forgot to thank you! Only because of you James and me are now together. Thanks a lot."  
  
William was speechless.  
  
James was smug and went away with Lily leaving William behind feeling stupider then before.  
  
  
  
Lily put her head on the table feeling very sleepy.  
  
It was an extremely boring History of Magic lesson.  
  
She was so tired but couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Suddenly she felt something tickling her ear.  
  
She turned around slowly and saw James, who was sitting in the table beside her, poking her with a quill.  
  
She smiled sleepily. (A/N Sorry for making them smile all the time, but they're just so happy. And so am I!)  
  
He poked her again.  
  
She took out her own quill and tickled him too.  
  
He tickled her back.  
  
They started a silent duel.  
  
Lily tried to stiff her laugh.  
  
"Miss!"  
  
Lily didn't notice.  
  
"Miss!!!"  
  
Kathleen suddenly poked her in the sides.  
  
Lily jumped and a light shed of red covered her face.  
  
She straighten herself up and tried to make an impression of a good student.  
  
She heard James trying to stiff a laugh.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
It felt good having a *nice* boyfriend for a change.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was walking towards the library to complete some last minute homework.  
  
The school's reaction was... weird...  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
She had James.  
  
She turned around at the corner to pick up the book she dropped when something bumped into her.  
  
"Ouch." She said and looked up.  
  
In front of her stood a tall, silver haired Slytherin - Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lily felt a bit sick.  
  
She remembered what James told her about Malfoy liking her.  
  
This didn't appeal to her very much.  
  
"Is the little mudblood ok?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Lily tried to stay calm.  
  
She couldn't let him ruin her good mood.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"I would have helped you but, alas, I'm afraid to get infected or something."  
  
*Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.* She thought to herself over and over.  
  
"It is ,of course, very obvious why you're with Potter. Everyone knows he is very wealthy and it's also a known fact you aren't."  
  
*Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.*  
  
"Wouldn't think you'd go that low but, after second thought this is *Potter* we're talking about-"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She half yelled, forgetting to ignore him.  
  
He smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Potter is, to put it lightly, a stupid mudblood lover that it's level compares with a chipmunk and that-"  
  
Lily had enough.  
  
BAAM.  
  
She punched Malfoy with all her might.  
  
He fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER say something like that about James or you'll hear more from me. This time I handled you *lightly*!"  
  
She quickly stormed to the library.  
  
  
  
James was sitting in the library reading a book when Lily stormed in.  
  
"Lily, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked seeing her flushed face.  
  
"I'm fine." She said waving her hand carelessly. "It's just that Malfoy is one bloody git."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He just said something and I kind of lost it."  
  
James nodded understandingly.  
  
She sighed and sat at the table beside him.  
  
"He's face is really hard though." She massaged her hand.  
  
He laughed and kissed it.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
James showed her his book: Guide To Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
"You understand it?" She asked astonished.  
  
"I'm the Transfiguration Master."  
  
"Well, you're a bit cocky for a Transfiguration Master."  
  
"You're questioning my authority?"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tutor me."  
  
"Do I get something too?"  
  
"Me not questioning your authority."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Acceptable."  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
  
  
A/N Finished... the chapter! It is going to take quiet a while before I'll finish the whole story. I have plans for the little couple until graduation!  
  
I'm so happy! Shaggy, one of my reviewers, asked to translate my story into Russian! I'm so honored.  
  
Interesting fact: did you know that Krum means crooked in German? lol! I speak German but not as my mother tongue. (That would be Hebrew.)  
  
Oh and I've started a Live Journal!!! Yay for me. It tells a bit about me but it will also tell you about how this story develops and when the next chapter is expected to come out so visit it, and leave a comment because I need them like reviews, (very badle): www.livejournal.com/~tta or www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Also, please read my other stories cause nobody else does. PLEASE!!!  
  
And, of course, review.  
  
Thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
amy - James was really sweet, was he? Of course I'm writing more chapters!!! And I'm happy you think of it as the best you've read.  
  
lil lily - Friends don't keep secrets. Too true. As I've painfully experienced.  
  
adriana - I don't think it would be sad if Amos will get Gracie I don't have a brain cause he isn't so nice himself... (I'm making him really evil in my other story.)  
  
Lane - Joe - Sorry about the name, I was in a rush to get the chapter posted so I didn't notice.  
  
TiniRini - I like the picnic idea too. *Pouts* I also want a sweet boyfriend who will make me one. Know one?  
  
Diamond490 - I'm not getting annoyed with you at all, I love long reviews! And I get sometimes too hyper and just talk with out stopping and it's driving my friends crazy.  
  
Rianua  
  
Carmen  
  
HermiAngel  
  
Rushiel - Thanks!  
  
Crystal tears - You're right, a twist is going to take place but only in a couple of chapters. Thanks for the idea with William. You really gave me something to put in the chapter!  
  
Kimaly Lautoka  
  
Shaggy - I got your letter and I agree, with lots of thanks, and I'm going to send you the permission. 


	15. Laxative don't ask!

A/N I've passed hundred!!! Yay for me!!! I'm review-high!!! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is dedicated to crystal tears! My fanfiction friend! Thanks for giving great reviewed *and* always posting comments in my journal! (hint! hint! do it too!!!)  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Laxative (don't ask)  
  
It's been a few days since Lily and James walked into the great hall together.  
  
The school was starting to get used to the couple and their lovey-dovey stuff.  
  
Right now it was Sunday and they were both sitting on a couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Your turn." Lily was facing James.  
  
"Hmmm... First kiss."  
  
"Jenny Westwood, 3 year."  
  
"Jenny Westwood?" She started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Je-Jenny We-Westwood." Lily spluttered between laughs.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
She just kept laughing.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She couldn't stop.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She couldn't.  
  
So James decided *he* would shut her up.  
  
He gave her a deep kiss.  
  
*That* shut her up.  
  
"Now, what's so funny?" He asked breaking the kiss.  
  
"She. I remember she was obsessed with you. On second thought it wasn't even funny."  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Big time. She memorized your timetable and practically stalked you."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"No shit. But as I remember you quiet enjoyed it."  
  
"I did?" He asked a bit scared.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I like it better with you."  
  
"What better? The kiss or the behavior?"  
  
"Both."  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I don't need to memorize your timetable, I have the same."  
  
"Come here."  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"END THE SNOGGING SESSION!!!"  
  
Both Lily and James jumped.  
  
"Padfoot," James said. "you scared me."  
  
"Me too, I didn't see you."  
  
"That's because you were too busy snogging a certain Mr. Potter." Sirius had a manic green plastered on his face.  
  
"And what exactly were you doing with Kathleen just a minute ago?" James raised his eyebrow.  
  
Kathleen, who was standing near Sirius, became a very nice shade of red.  
  
"Well, whatever it was we did it somewhere private." Sirius said  
  
"We had privacy, before you interrupted."  
  
"Well, I can see when I'm not welcome." He said dramatically.  
  
He started walking away.  
  
Both Lily and James laughed.  
  
"Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"What?" Sirius said, faking a hurt expression.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come back."  
  
He quickly ran to the couch and jumped in it.  
  
"Only if you really insist."  
  
Kathleen joined them laughing.  
  
For a second they we're all silent.  
  
"I want to do something!" Sirius announced and jumped out of the couch.  
  
"Jeez, can't you sit in one place for more than a second?"  
  
"'Course not!"  
  
"Why?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Cause I'll get to serious. Hey! I *am* serious!!! Get it? Sirius and serious." He started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Sirius this joke wasn't even funny at first year."  
  
"I pity you Lils. Having no sense of humor. Tsk, tsk." Sirius seemed extremely grieved.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Oh I know! Let's pull a prank!!!" James said.  
  
"Yeah." Kathleen said.  
  
"We need to show the school us becoming a couple doesn't mean they need to be less scared." Lily said.  
  
"Exactly." James said.  
  
"So..." Sirius said and they all huddled and carefully planned the prank.  
  
After they finished Lily got up.  
  
"I have to go find Anne." She said.  
  
"Why?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Tell her and Emily about the plan and apologize."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Cause we *do* make a good pranksters team."  
  
The two boys looked puzzled but Kathleen laughed. (A/N For the ones with poor memory please go back to chapter 4: the double prank for understanding.)  
  
  
  
It took them a few days to organize everything.  
  
At Thursday they were making their last plan.  
  
"Tomorrow at exactly 5 o'clock am in the common room." James explained the other seven. "We then head together to the kitchens."  
  
"It shouldn't take us more then an hour," Lily took the captain's position. "then we separate: me and the girls will head to the girls' bathroom while the boys will go to the boys' bathroom. We meet back at the great hall."  
  
"Why can't we go to the girls' bathroom? It could be, er, quite interesting." This comment earned Sirius a smack from Kathleen, Lily and Anne.  
  
"Hey! No need to fight over me ladies!" This earned him yet another smack.  
  
James and Remus rolled their eyes.  
  
"Everybody understood?" Lily asked and everybody nodded.  
  
"Good," Said James. "now, time to sleep."  
  
Everybody headed upstairs except Lily and James who were sharing a few kisses down in the common room.  
  
"Sure you could handle your part Evans?" James asked teasingly.  
  
Lily gave him a long kiss.  
  
"I can manage." She said breaking the kiss. "Even without a cloak and a map."  
  
She quickly got upstairs while leaving downstairs an opened mouth James.  
  
  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the morning and everybody we're downstairs.  
  
James took out his invisibility cloak, which covered 4 - him, Lily, Emily and Peter.  
  
Sirius, Remus, Kathleen and Anne took the map and they all headed out.  
  
After walking for 15 minutes they reached the pear.  
  
Lily tickled it and they entered.  
  
They looked around.  
  
50 elves were working on the next meal.  
  
"Sirius, Kathleen and Remus - distraction!" Lily whispered.  
  
Sirius, Kathleen and Remus quickly called all the elves and started giving them tons of assignments.  
  
"Anne, Peter and Emily - cover up." James said.  
  
"James." Lily said.  
  
She and James went to the long table, which was positioned exactly above the Slytherin table, and took out a little bottle containing an orange liquid while Anne, Peter and Emily blocked them away form the elves view.  
  
After ten minutes James nodded to the others and they all made their way to where Sirius, Kathleen and Remus were standing with the elves.  
  
Remus was about to collapse under the pressure of the huge pack of food the elves just gave him.  
  
"Help!" Peter and Emily quickly helped him.  
  
Kathleen and Sirius thanked the house elves.  
  
"I think we may as well eat something if they gave it to us." James said.  
  
"Yeah, we might not get to eat a lot at breakfast today." Lily said and they all had identical evil greens on their faces.  
  
After half an hour of eating they split up to the bathrooms around the castle.  
  
"So? How many are there?" Emily asked.  
  
"There's the one near the great hall, the one near the charms corridor and the one near the astronomy tower." Kathleen counted.  
  
"You forgot moaning myrtle one's." Lily said.  
  
"That makes 4."  
  
"Let's start."  
  
  
  
At about 7:30 they all sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Peter immediately put his head on the table and started snoring.  
  
"Wish I could do that." Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"What? Snore?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.  
  
"If I wasn't so tried I would have smacked you, remind me later."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure James would *love* you smacking him."  
  
Lily gave Sirius a harder then necessary smack.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!!!" Sirius rubbed his head. "What about the 'too tired to smack' thing?"  
  
"Congratulations Sirius! You just canceled it."  
  
"Yuppi." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Just then McGoangall made her way into the hall.  
  
They stopped laughing immediately.  
  
She gave them a funny look.  
  
"Guess that was to obvious huh?" Anne said.  
  
"Remus and Lily - your turn." Kathleen said.  
  
"Why us again?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because," Sirius said giving them a little push. "you're the darling little prefects."  
  
"But wouldn't it be lying?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Lily and Remus approached Professor McGongagall.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"On our way over here we noticed something and it is our duty as prefects to inform you about it." Lily said trying to sound calm and not burst into laughter like she would have done.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, we noted that the bathroom near the great hall was deliberately, er, put out of order by a student."  
  
"We also received an anonymous information that it was a Slytherin who caused it." Lily quickly added. "And names of two people who are very suspected in doing that."  
  
Professor McGonagall studied their faces for a second and then asked:  
  
"And what are the names?"  
  
Quite relived Lily answered. "Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape."  
  
McGonagall nodded briefly and marched away.  
  
Remus and Lily returned to their seats.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But what if we all get punishments?"  
  
"Don't worry Peter, the worst thing can be a detention."  
  
Just then a group of Slytherin 6th years, including Snape, made it into the great hall.  
  
"It's show time." Sirius whispered.  
  
They watched closely as Snape started eating.  
  
"C'mon drink it!" James muttered under his breath.  
  
As if on a cue Snape took his goblet and drank everything at once.  
  
"Ouch." Kathleen said. "He's going to regret that."  
  
"5, 4, 3," James started counting. "2, 1."  
  
"And the fake laxative kicks in."  
  
Suddenly Snape's face crooked into a very nasty expression.  
  
The 8 snickered.  
  
He jumped and started running towards the bathroom while clutching his behind.  
  
The hall rang with laughter at the sudden out burst of the Slytherin.  
  
Our 8 silently made their way out laughing.  
  
They all hided behind a corner and watched as Snape ran into McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Snape!"  
  
Snape's face crooked even more.  
  
"P-Professor."  
  
"Mr. Snape! What are you doing? Get your hands off your- your- your."  
  
Lily thought she was going to pee in her pants.  
  
"Please professor it's an emergency!!!" He almost screamed.  
  
"What kind of emergency?"  
  
But Snape couldn't hold it any longer, he pushed McGonagall aside and ran into the bathroom.  
  
After a second a loud scream could be heard and Snape ran quickly out of the bathroom.  
  
"It's broken! It's broken!" He started running towards the Slytherins bathrooms.  
  
He didn't even see the Marauders and girls behind the corner.  
  
They just heard him mutter: "Gotta make it, gotta make it." And disappear.  
  
They quickly ran into an empty classroom away from McGongagall.  
  
Now they couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
They were practically rolling on the floor form laughing.  
  
"This was so funny!" Lily managed to say.  
  
"Did you see his face?"  
  
"I want to see his face when he will discover that he didn't really needed to go to the loo at all!!"  
  
"Priceless."  
  
"The Slytherins are going to have a very *awaking* breakfast today."  
  
  
  
A/N I know, I know, quite stupid chapter huh? I did liked the fluffy start and the prank idea itself. One of my best friend gave it to me. I had no idea what prank they should play and he had the idea. I thought it was a bit, er, gross and mean putting laxative in their goblets so I solved it by making in fake laxative - they will only think they need to go, but they wouldn't really.  
  
Although it's not such a good chapter I still except reviews!!! And it would be very kind of you to look into my Journal and post a little comment:  
  
www.livejournal.com/~tta  
  
or  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
You could check updates and other stuff concerning the story, even help me write it!!! So go to it!!!  
  
If your bored check my other stuff of my favorites.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed last time:  
  
Carmen  
  
ootomato  
  
lil lily - I wish I could have been there too! No wait! Actually I would like to be instead of Lily!  
  
Libella - They are sweethearts aren't they? Thanks for supporting the smiling thing, you're absolutely right!  
  
Winged Goddess - Yeah, I envy her too.  
  
Jessica - Yeah, ANNE RULES!!! Are many fanfictions taking inspiration for her? I never read any. Tell me about some, but only if they're good! You worked there? Cool! Was it fun?  
  
adriana - It's still haunting me too! I watched Monsters Inc., which by the way is great!, and even there there's someone named James! Urgh!  
  
crystal tears - I dedicated this chapter for you! I hope you'll like it! I apologize because it's not that good but don't take it personally!  
  
Rianua  
  
Lee (Or Cami  
  
Princess Potter  
  
STaRqIrLeLLiE - I wanted to read it but I was really busy and now you deleted all of them! But if you post new ones, tell me and I'll read them!  
  
lily potter - You were smiling through the whole thing? GREAT!!! You don't sound stupid at all by the way.  
  
alex  
  
HermiAngel - Thanks! 


	16. Dorothy and the Potion

A/N Well, hello there!!! I'm so very sorry for taking so long to update, but my teachers don't seem to understand I have a responsibility for a group of devoted readers. Plus I started a new fic names 'Falling' which I appreciate if you read. It's only from James's point of view.  
  
Richard Harris died yesterday in a hospital in London. In my opinion he was and will always be the perfect Dumbledore, may he rest in peace.  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Dorothy and the Potion.  
  
A month and a half blew by and life at Hogwarts were normal as ever.  
  
James and Lily were almost inseparable and both of their groups hang out a lot together.  
  
Lily found out that now that she didn't have James as her arch enemy life were much more pleasant.  
  
True, the Slytherins were always around and even more bitter due to the last prank but still.  
  
Life was good.  
  
And James found out that now that he didn't have 'Evans' to tease anymore it didn't become boring - it became much better.  
  
Everything was just fine.  
  
For them, I mean.  
  
For Severus Snape it wasn't.  
  
Ever sense the humiliating prank the pathetic Gryffindors pulled he was being mocked and ridiculed, even by members of his own house.  
  
And he didn't like that one bit.  
  
He wanted revenge.  
  
A good revenge.  
  
A sweet revenge.  
  
A PAINFULL revenge, for the two Gryffindor prefects.  
  
And he knew just how to do it.  
  
All he had to do was to cause one of them pain.  
  
Not necessarily physical pain, but some sort of pain.  
  
And once one will suffer it will affect the other one too and then it's all- downhill from there.  
  
And he'll be there to watch them fall apart.  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
He will be there.  
  
(A/N Odd enough, I'm giving myself the creeps...)  
  
Lily sat in the Gryffindor table eating dinner.  
  
At least, trying to eat dinner without choking from the food while Sirius was starting to act strange again.  
  
"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!!!" Sirius was apparently trying to make 'The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz' Alive again by singing it on top of his lounges on the middle of the Gryffindor table. (A/N I finished reading it a few days ago and it's very sweet.)  
  
"WAY UP HIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lily seriously considered he was on something.  
  
"There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby." Sirius was walking 'Gracefully' between the dishes.  
  
He took Peter's hand and, with a slight effort, dragged him on the table.  
  
Peter was laying on fours panting after getting on the table.  
  
Sirius saw this as the best opportunity.  
  
He quickly charmed himself a brown pig with pigtails.  
  
"Oh Toto! I think we're not in Kansas anymore!" He addressed Peter.  
  
The hall roared with laughter.  
  
"We're in Hogwarts Sirius." Peter didn't really get it.  
  
"No we're not!!!"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"No! We're: SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!!!!"  
  
Sirius was dancing on the table knocking down plates and goblets in every direction.  
  
"Mr. Black!!!" Professor McGonagall entered the hall shocked.  
  
"Yes professor darling?"  
  
"Get off the table this instance!!!"  
  
"But I'm not on the table professor!"  
  
McGonagall seemed puzzled.  
  
"Then where are you preciously?"  
  
"Oh no," James whispered to Lily. "He'll start again!"  
  
James was right:  
  
"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!!!"  
  
"MR. BLACK!!!" McGonaganll seemed simply furious.  
  
"Skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true!!!"  
  
McGonagall seemed ready to kill.  
  
"Detention!"  
  
"Oh, but Mac!!!" Sirius pouted.  
  
But McGonagal gave him such a look he decided to drop it.  
  
"As much as I'm sure you're the next Judy Garlend Mr. Black I'd want you in my office now."  
  
Sirius went after her air kissing the audience goodbye.  
  
"Love you people! I'm giving autographs tomorrow morning and-"  
  
"MR BLACK!!!"  
  
Sirius ran to McGonagalls office while the hall rang with laughter.  
  
*Most* of the hall rang with laughter to tell the truth  
  
Some of the Slytherins looked utterly disgusted.  
  
And one Slytherin didn't pay this attention at all.  
  
Severus Snape didn't care what the Gryffindor fool did, as he was very concentrated on watching a certain redhead prefect.  
  
The only time he really paid attention to all the mayhem that was going around was when he observed the goblet in front of the redhead, afraid that it'll knock over.  
  
He was watching her for about a quarter of an hour and still she made no movement towards the goblet.  
  
But now, finally, she reached for it.  
  
He held his breath.  
  
And she drank it's whole contents.  
  
Relived he went back to his meal eating peacefully.  
  
If he were a normal person he would have worried if the potion worked properly.  
  
But he was the potion master so there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Lily Evans will surely suffer.  
  
  
  
Lily went to bed happily.  
  
Anne and Kathleen were talking on Sirius's little performance.  
  
Which was very... Interesting...  
  
And Emily was taking a bath.  
  
Soon enough all four roommates were in deep sleep.  
  
Lily was standing alone in the middle of a big park.  
  
She recognized it as the park she used to play in when she was little.  
  
She looked around and saw her as a four year old with her father and mother on the playground.  
  
She went closer to have a better look.  
  
Her little self was laughing.  
  
And her parents were laughing too.  
  
Suddenly a green blast came and everything was covered with thick greenish smock.  
  
Lily covered her eyes and tried to get out of the smock and to the little Lily and her parents.  
  
But before she could move more then a couple of steps the smock cleared.  
  
And there lay two figures on their stomachs with their heads down.  
  
Her parents.  
  
The little Lily ran to her parents.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, wake up!!!" The little girl started shaking their lifeless bodies.  
  
Then she started crying.  
  
"Mommy... Daddy..." Her sobs got louder and shrieks filled the park.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Another blast came and this time Lily felt herself falling.  
  
Away out of the reach of the little girl.  
  
But she could still hear her crying softly: "Help... Help me Lily... Help me..."  
  
Lily tried moving, helping her, but she couldn't.  
  
She was lost...  
  
And she awoke with a start.  
  
Lily grasped the side of her bed hard.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.  
  
*Relax... It's nothing... Nothing... Just a dream... Just a nightmare...*  
  
She suddenly realized she was slightly shaking.  
  
*Everything will be alright Lily. Relax, take a deep breath, go back to bed and tomorrow everything will be alright, you won't even remember this by this time tomorrow!*  
  
She stayed motionless for about 5 minutes convincing herself slowly that everything was alright.  
  
Then she went slowly back to bed.  
  
It was hard falling asleep again, she tossed and turned for about an hour.  
  
Her parents dead...  
  
Her little self dead...  
  
And she couldn't help them...  
  
She just couldn't...  
  
Finally she fell into a dreamless sleep until morning.  
  
But when she woke up and started getting organized for class she remembered every little detail of that horrible nightmare.  
  
Yes, the potion worked well.  
  
And it's work hasn't ended yet.  
  
A/N Dum, dum, dum!!! This chapter was kinda short and I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry again for the long wait. For those of you who don't know: Judy Garlend was a famous actor who played in the movie 'The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz' as Dorothy.  
  
Chapter's development and more can be found in my journal:  
  
www.livejournal.com/~tta  
  
And please comment on something ;)  
  
Thanks to the lovely reviewers from the last chapter:  
  
Alohamora - But I wanted to dedicate this chapter t you. You're always there for me and all... They are way cute... William and Lockhart? Hmmm... interesting, very interesting. For some reason my reviewers always do match maker for William. I'm not sure if will see him or not in the future but I'll think about it.  
  
Lee, aka Cami  
  
lil lily - it was a bit strange wasn't it? Truth to be told it's half based on something that really happened, just not to me thank god! As you were able to see in this chapter Snape knows it's them and he's got a revenge coming...  
  
ToonedIn - This is my first story and that was my first chapter so I tried being original as possible. Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite authors list!!!! It means so much to me!  
  
Rianua - Got Laxative? Oooh I like this!!! Hmmm... Maybe I'll use it in the story! Thank you so much!!!  
  
adriana - 6 James's? Scary, no shit! I love this name but I don't know persona;;y anyone called this way...  
  
HermiAngel  
  
lily potter  
  
Shaggy - YES!!! I'm so happy the published it!!! Oops, sorry I did write Malfoy... me bad... Can you please translate the reviews for me? Thanks again!  
  
Beatriz - Lily and James rock!!! Yeah! Sorry my last letter was so short, I'll make it up next time ;) 


	17. Nightmares

A/N Have you seen CoS? I loved it!!! It was great! I went on the opening night and the day after it and I'm considering watching it for the third time tomorrow (last time I saw it was yesterday... lol) I'm such an HP freak...  
  
*important!!!!* Someone from Israel, aged 13 sent me an email telling me she likes this story, if this is you please send me the email again since I somehow lost it and couldn't reply to it therefore. :(  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Nightmares  
  
The day went normally by. Double Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, making the Potions essay in the library and chatting until late in the common room.  
  
Lily literally collapsed into her bed, falling into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
And when the next day came Lily just regarded her nightmare as something that happened so long ago it didn't matter anymore.  
  
But when she fell asleep:  
  
She was standing on the top of a hill covered in grass. It was a very sunny and beautiful day even though the sea underneath the hill was raging.  
  
And just near the edge, on a picnic blanket, sat her family. And her.  
  
She remembered that vacation well; She was about 4 then, Petunia used to get seasick so she went to visit her friend, and it was only her, her father and her mother.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly watching the happy family. Her father just tackled her down tickling and she tried running away to hide behind her mother.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Too perfect.  
  
BAAAAAM.  
  
And her parents were thrown off the hill to the deep see.  
  
And the little Lily ran down from the other side and to the sea.  
  
She started swimming, even though she didn't know how to, trying to get to her parents and then she drowned.  
  
And Lily was too far away to help.  
  
She watched as the little Lily tried helplessly to struggle the waves.  
  
And then her head disappeared under the waves.  
  
And then she started drowning herself.  
  
The air was suffocating her and she awoke with a gasp for air.  
  
  
  
For a second Lily didn't know if it was all a dream or not.  
  
It felt so real...  
  
She got up and poured herself some water from the silver jug in the corner of the room.  
  
Gulping slowly she managed to calm herself.  
  
Her feet on the cold floor gave her confidence and a sense of reality. She was here, in Hogwarts, and her parents were in Surrey sleeping sound fully.  
  
And everything was all right. There was nothing to worry about.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.  
  
Feeling refreshed, she made her way back to bed.  
  
But it took more then a while for her to fall asleep again.  
  
When she awoke the next day she was quite relived from the fact that the nightmares haven't returned after that horrible one.  
  
She shuddered and started organizing for bed.  
  
And then, that night, a bit worried, she went to bed  
  
The nightmare repeated it self.  
  
But three times worse then before.  
  
The same, horrible, frustrating, feeling of not being able to do a thing haunted her even after she woke up.  
  
And when the next morning came she just wished it would last forever, just so that the night won't come. And she wouldn't be forced into that horrible world nightmares.  
  
  
  
On breakfast, while sitting next to James, she noticed an owl flying by her and her heart gave a huge thump. She watched as the owl soared down, with the blood red envelope in his beak, and landed - in front of Sirius black.  
  
And started shouting.  
  
Lily eased. It was just a howler. Nothing sad, no one's dead, everything's just fine.  
  
Just fine.  
  
"IF YOU DARE SENDING ANOTHER PRANK TO YOUR SISTER SIRIUS FRANKLIN BLACK I'LL BE SURE TO COME DOWN HERE MYSELF AND GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!"  
  
Sirius' mother's voice echoed in the great hall.  
  
And Sirius, who usually seemed nonchalant, looked absolutely frightened at the prospect of his mother bursting to Hogwarts.  
  
James laughed so hard his sides hurt, but he couldn't not notice the weird expression on his girlfriend's face.  
  
Lily tired smiling at the amusing turn of breakfast, but she felt so wrong she stopped at once.  
  
Thinking she needed a moment alone to calm herself down she put her bag on her shoulders and exited the Hall muttering a quick goodbye to her friends.  
  
"THAT'S JUST ONE TIME TO FAR!!! WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU SIRI?"  
  
As soon as he saw her leaving, James knew something wasn't alright.  
  
He got up and made his way after her.  
  
  
  
When she finally was alone Lily sat on the floor leaning against a wall.  
  
What's happening?  
  
Why does she keep having does dreams?  
  
Is something wrong with her?  
  
Should she tell someone?  
  
The first 3 question were left unsolved, but she answered the fourth quickly: no.  
  
Maybe she was just acting silly. Maybe she was just over reacting. Everyone had problems of their own and there was no need to hares them with her stupid little problems. She was just acting silly and that was all.  
  
Those were just nightmares. Everyone had nightmares and there was no reason to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't a big deal anyway. Just nightmares.  
  
With that decision planted in her mind she got up and started making her way to class when she bumped into James.  
  
"James!" She gave a little smile, which made her feel even emptier then before.  
  
"Lily." He didn't smile and she detected some concern mixed with suspicious in his tone.  
  
She broadened her smile and, trying to change the subject quickly, she asked:  
  
"So have you finished your Potion essay?"  
  
"Yes, why?" The suspiciousness in his voice was now clear.  
  
"Er," She searched her brain quickly for an excuse. "I haven't finished it, can I copy yours?" Lame, pathetic, owing to the fact he heard her declaring more then once how much she thought wrong of it.  
  
James eyebrow shot up. "Really?"  
  
"Mhm." She nodded quickly. "I completely forgot about it and wanted to start doing it now but since you already did it..." Amazing, she had a skill as a lier. And she couldn't believe she was using it against her boyfriend, against James.  
  
"Can you give it to me now? The class will start in about 15 minutes and Professor Tulbo will have a fit if it's not done."  
  
Eyeing her in a very weird way he reached for his bag and took out the essay.  
  
"Thanks." She snatched it from his hand, planted a kiss on his cheek and started making her way briskly towards the common room.  
  
"I'll see you later." She yelled behind her shoulder.  
  
James was standing in the same place in awe of her strange behavior.  
  
"Er, Lily?" He suddenly remembered the reason he went after her in the first place and managed shouting towards her before she completely ran out of sight.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked nonchalantly not even turning her head.  
  
"Is everything- is everything okay?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Lily faked a little giggle and turned around the corner.  
  
Lily started jogging to the common room and sprawled on the sofa with her head stuck under a pillow.  
  
Is it the way things are going to be between her and James from now on?  
  
Her simply lying to everything he asks concerning her?  
  
James shook his head. Maybe he was just imagining something was wrong?  
  
She seemed okay now. Maybe she was just tired or something similar.  
  
It did seem a bit strange though.  
  
But he asked her if everything is alright and she replayed positively.  
  
Feeling confident everything was okay James went looking for the other Marauders.  
  
He didn't need to worry.  
  
Because Lily would never lay to him...  
  
All through that day, Lily did her best trying to avoid James. It felt so wrong lying to him... But she couldn't avoid him forever... Could she?  
  
Finally, at the end of the long day, Anne, Lily, Kathleen and Emily sat joking in the common room. And for that little hour Lily managed to forget everything that was bothering her... She just laughed and joked and relaxed.  
  
Rolling on the floor together with the other three she saw the portrait swinging open and the Marauders stepping in. She recognized the messy black head immediately. She perked up.  
  
"Oh shit! I completely forgot I need to finish my star chart for astronomy!!!" Lily faked a gasp. "Can you please cover for me? I'll sneak there and finish it okay?"  
  
The girl nodded and Lily grabbed her bag swiftly, nodding a very quick good bye to the boys and exited the room towards the astronomy tower.  
  
  
  
James approached Kathleen, who was still on the floor.  
  
"Where did Lily go?" He asked.  
  
"To the astronomy tower, she forgot to finish her chart."  
  
James frowned.  
  
  
  
Lily made her way gloomily to the astronomy tower. Now she also lied to her friends...  
  
Reaching it finally she sat on one of the chairs in the corner of the tower.  
  
What now?  
  
She did her chart already and had no desire to do it again. She lifted her head upwards and gazed at the stars.  
  
She loved stars. She used to imagine they were thousands of thousands of fairies lighting up the sky. When, as a ten-year-old, she discovered it was huge gas balls she refused to believe it, besides fairies were much better.  
  
She even named some of the fairies. A little smile played across her lips remembering the names.  
  
  
  
As six-year-old Lily was wandering around the house at night. She was cold, extremely cold. She went looking for her father and mother, but they weren't in their room. She went down the staircase towards the kitchen. But they weren't there as well.  
  
*Strange.* She thought. The living room was empty as well and something was beginning to worry her. She quickly climbed to Petunia's room and knocked, but there was no answer.  
  
"Petunia!" She called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
She fiddled with the doorknob finally able to open the door. But Petunia's bed was empty. She went around the room slowly. Are they all hiding? Is it a game? Are they just playing with her? Suddenly terrified screams were heard from out side.  
  
The little Lily ran out as quickly as she could.  
  
And there, at the front of the yard-  
  
Stood Voldermort. Red eyes gleaming manically, dressed in completely black robes and long hands playing with his wand he watched with some what amusement Lily's family, who were standing near the house.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Petunia asked frightened.  
  
"You muggles don't deserve to live!!! There's no reason for your existence when there are some more noble then you!" He was suddenly raging.  
  
"Mom!!! Dad!!! Petunia!!!" The little Lily ran to her family hugging them. Voldermort laughed.  
  
"Lily!" Her mom cried and she started crying.  
  
"Shhhh... Lily it's okay." He father cradled her carefully.  
  
"We're safe now, we're together."  
  
And suddenly Lily, the real Lily, was there as well watching the scenario horrified.  
  
"A family moment, how touching." Voldemort watched them.  
  
"You-You evil monster!!!" The little Lily screamed at Voldermort.  
  
"My, my, my courageous are you Lily?" He stepped forward towering above the little girl. "Shame..." He tutted. "You'll be a great lose." For a second Lily just watched, and then, realizing she jumped forward:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
But it was too late: "Avada kadvra!" Voldemort bellowed. And Lily's family went still.  
  
The Evans' were gone.  
  
"No, no, no." Lily whispered eyes filled with tears. She went to her knees and tried to bring life to her family. But they were dead. And there was nothing she could do.  
  
Ignoring Voldermort, ignoring the world she sat silently and cried.  
  
"Time to finish it off." Voldemort aimed his wand at Lily.  
  
"Avada kadavra" And with a green blast Lily stopped feeling.  
  
  
  
She jerked up, heart beating madly, sweaty, hands shaking, her sight was blurred and she blinked trying to focus her vision. She looked around.  
  
She dozed of at the astronomy tower.  
  
But she wasn't relived much. She grabbed her chair tightly, trying to stop the shaking. She closed her eyes hard and tried to relax. But it just didn't work.  
  
*Think about happy thing Lily! Think about James.* But this wasn't a happy thought, because of the recent events. *Think about Kathleen, and Anne, and Emily.* But she lied to them as well. *Think about your family.* And that thought only made her remember the dream, even more detailed that before.  
  
She opened her eyes and forced them to the sky. The fairies were twinkling. After about half an hour of forcing herself to relax and forgot about everything she was somewhat less troubled.  
  
Slowly, she stood up and straightened her self. She wiped her sweaty forehead and picked up her bag. She took one step towards the exit, forcing herself to remain calm, and another step, and another, and another...  
  
She was finally at the Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, and she made her way to her dorm. When she went inside she found Emily reading a book in her bed, Anne asleep on her bed and Kathleen just emerged from the shower.  
  
"Oh there you are!" She exclaimed and Lily nodded briefly.  
  
"Did you finish the chart?" Another quick nod.  
  
"Shame you just remembered now, we had fun downstairs." Emily told her above her book.  
  
"James seemed to be *very* concerned by your disappearance." Emily winked at her but Lily didn't understand it the right way.  
  
"Did he ask-asked where I was?" She asked frantically.  
  
Kathleen nodded.  
  
"And what-what did you tell him?"  
  
Kathleen looked at her funnily, "I told him what you told me, that you needed to finish your chart in the astronomy tower."  
  
"Good, good, it's a good thing that you told him cause..." But Lily's stock of excuses was already used.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm fine." But at least she could still lie well.  
  
"Are you sure, you seem a little pale." Kathleen approached her and put her hand on her forehead. "You're really hot, maybe you've got the flu?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, really I am." Why did she have such good friends? "I'll go and take a- a shower okay?"  
  
And she swiftly grabbed her nightgown and entered the bathroom.  
  
"Good night!" She called behind the locked door.  
  
"Night." She heard them murmur.  
  
She turned the water on and stepped in.  
  
Usually the water made her feel better. The washed everything away. This time, it didn't help her much.  
  
But she stayed there for about 45 minutes, wanting to avoid any further investigation from her best friends.  
  
Finally, she stepped out. She looked at her bed, but she couldn't get herself to climb in. She stood there, merely watching it, for about an hour. All that while trying to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with going in there. Was there? No there wasn't, she had the nightmares no matter where she slept, this was proven at the astronomy tower. She shivered and then, trembling, went to bed.  
  
And she tossed, and turned, and tossed, and turned, and she couldn't fall asleep. Two and a half hours went by and she still couldn't fall asleep. On her back, on her stomach, on both sides, with her pillow, without it, with her head under the blankets, without that blankets - nothing helped.  
  
Then, finally, blissfully, she fell asleep. Only to awoke with a start after an hour. There wasn't any nightmare, she just awoke. And then she tossed and turned for another hour until, finally, the sleep over took her and she slept dreamlessly until dawn.  
  
Worn out from the night before she spent a whole hour in the bathroom under the shower, hoping it will all go away.  
  
It didn't - as she was proved that night. And this time, not only her parents and her were murdered; Kathleen, Anne and Emily were there as well. And there was nothing she could do. When she awoke with a start after that dream, at about 4 am, she couldn't fall asleep again.  
  
And another day came, another day of lying to everyone. Her boyfriend, her friends, the teachers. Lily was worn out. And the dreams didn't stop. They only became more horrible. And now it took Lily more then an hour to force herself to bed, and more then two and a half hours to fall asleep. She was getting paler with everyday, and more and more worn out.  
  
Night- Lily finally fell asleep.  
  
And a new face appeared in the nightmare.  
  
James.  
  
And this time Voldemort made her choose between him, her friends, and her family. And she ended up killing all of them. The betrayed and hurt look on their faces stabbed her so badly she didn't even notice when Voldemort killed her.  
  
And with a loud cry she awoke.  
  
"Lily! Lily!" She felt someone shaking her, not that he needed to, she was already shaking madly. Terrified, she looked around her and saw the concerned faces of Kathleen, Emily and Anne. She grasped the end of her bed so tightly her knuckles went white. She shut her eyes hard.  
  
"Lily?" Kathleen touched her arm. Lily flinched.  
  
"What happened?" Anne inquired.  
  
Lily pursed her lips shut.  
  
The three hugged her. Lily couldn't not feel a bit safe with their hug, but her brain was searching for a quick thing to say so that they'll be sure the nightmare was a one-time thing.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured. "I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream, sorry I woke you guys up."  
  
Emily looked at her shocked. "We're your friends, there nothing to be sorry about!!!"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"What was it about?" Kathleen asked.  
  
Lily waved her arm unimportantly. "I already forgot." She gave a little laugh and her friends seemed a bit relived.  
  
"You okay?" Anne asked.  
  
Lily nodded again. "Fine, it's just that I haven't had a nightmare since two years so I was a bit - taken aback."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm off to sleep again kiddies." She tried to sound nonchalant. "G'night"  
  
"Night." They replied and went back to bed.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Positive hon." Lily closed the hangings.  
  
"Have a nightmare-less sleep." She heard Anne murmur.  
  
If the situation wasn't so horrible, she would have surely laughed bitterly.  
  
But instead of going to sleep, she just sat in her bed. She didn't even try to fall asleep. She didn't want to. Better stay up all night then have another horrifying dream. She stared blankly at the red hangings of the bed, motionless, trying to forget it all until the morning came.  
  
  
  
She was sitting in Transfiguration, trying to concentrate about what McGonagal was telling. She failed. She felt her head slowly falling on the desk near the end of the class.  
  
She was so tried.  
  
"Lily!" Kathleen elbowed her too late.  
  
"MISS EVANS!!!" Lily jumped. Mcgonagal raging was towering above her, she looked around her - the class was empty except for her three friends and the Marauders.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS? THIS WILL AFFECT YOUR GRADES YOUNG LADY."  
  
Lily, fearing what might happen, decided the safest for now was just to listen to what she was saying.  
  
McGonagall suddenly noticed the presence of the others in the room. "OUT! OUT!!!"  
  
Lily never saw her so mad. McGonagal watched them scrambling quickly outside.  
  
"YOUR GRADES ARE DROPPING, YOU DON'T SHOW ANY INTERESTS IN CLASS, YOU DOZE OFF. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH MISS EVANS?!" Minerva couldn't believe it. One of the best students at Hogwarts was, magically, dropping.  
  
Lily felt mad and frustrated. It wasn't her fault. Did she want her to have nightmares all the time?  
  
"I except an improvement at once."  
  
She sighed quietly and nodded to the professor. She made her way out of the classroom fuming, and hating everything.  
  
She passed a mirror on her way to the next lesson and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She looked as she felt - worn out, tired, powerless, and haunted. She had little bags under her eyes, and she was very pale. That was probably the reason James asked her everyday if everything was alright. Of course she lied every time. What choice did she have?!  
  
"Lily." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with James.  
  
"Hey." Nonchalant, all she needed to do was act nonchalant.  
  
"We need to talk." He seemed so serious it frightened her.  
  
"Er, Histoy of Magic is supposed to begin, we'll be late!" She started walking quickly.  
  
"It's more important then that!" He grabbed her arm and Lily knew he won.  
  
"Okay." She said, defeated.  
  
James sighed. "Lily, I know I'm asking this a lot lately but: is anything wrong?"  
  
For a split second she wanted to tell him, but it was stupid, he'll think she's a little scared girl.  
  
"And I know I keep answering this but: no!" Her temper was raising slowly, she had enough.  
  
"Lily..." He said softly looking into her eyes, searching for something. She looked away.  
  
"There's nothing wrong James." She couldn't look at him in the eye.  
  
"Yes there is, something's got to be wrong Lily! You look aweful- like you haven't slept at all, you nearly fell asleep on transfiguration, you don't do homework, you-"  
  
"What are you McGonagal?! Stop lecturing me!!!" The anger was bubbling inside her, ready to explode any minute.  
  
James looked hurt. "I just-"  
  
"You just what?!"  
  
"I want to help you..."  
  
"There's nothing it help me with!!!" BAAM - it exploded.  
  
"Oh Lily Come on!!!" James frustration became anger.  
  
"Come on WHAT?! I'm FINE!!" She started shouting, losing control.  
  
"Oh REALLY?" He had his fair share as well.  
  
"Yes, REALLY!!!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?!" He was turning red.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT THE FACT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP??? I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" She was only getting whiter.  
  
For a second they were silent, fully understanding what she just said. James looked destroyed. Then he got even redder.  
  
"FINE!!! WHY WOULD I NEED YOU ANY WAY?!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
And each stormed to another direction.  
  
And Severeus Snape was watching them from a corner gleefully.  
  
  
  
A/N OMG! *drum roll* I know this sounds dredful but I loved writing this chapter!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait... but I made up for it with a long chapter haven't I? No be a dear and REVIEW!!! And happy Hannuka all! ;)  
  
My livejournal for updates and such: http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapters:  
  
lil lily - Snape has his own ways... meanie! ;)*amazed* *takes award* I couldn't have been here without you. Once I was so lousy and now: *proud* I'm getting you longest written review award!!! *wipes tear* lol...  
  
lily potter - I love Sirius!! Thanks!!!  
  
Eclectia88 - oops *sheepish*  
  
axania chic - James suffered a bit as well in this chapter... *evily* I loved writing this!!!  
  
Alohamora - You'll figure what the potion exactly did next chapter.  
  
Lexie  
  
Beatriz - I hate Snape as well... he so very bad!!! I hope you got my email to your new address... it's kinda long ;)  
  
HermiAngel - 'If happy little blue birds fly over the rainbow, Why oh why can't I' lol! :) Snape doesn't need to do anything to James... He took care of Lily and she took care of James...  
  
Shaggy - We reached 100!!! AHHH!!! I'm so happy!!! You don't need to translate anything for me anymore... it's just too much! Yay! Just tell me if there's soemthign really interesting or smth.  
  
adriana - Should I name my kid (future kid, I mean) James? Lol...  
  
EmeraldQUeen  
  
CassieOwls 


	18. Finding Out

A/N You guys, I'm disappointed of you... let me explain: I am a very simple person. All you need to know about me is that reviewing = making me happy... got it? And if you didn't here's a clue: REVIEW!!!  
  
Is It Love?  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Finding Out  
  
Lily raced all the way up to one of the highest towers. Her heart beating madly, panting and flushed she crushed as she reached the top and crumpled into a little corner. She pulled her legs to her chest and embraced herself tightly.  
  
"URGH!" She groaned, depressed. She put her head down on her knees and felt her eyes watering. One little tear dropped. And another. And another. And soon tears were splashing madly onto Lily's face. She didn't try to clean her face, she didn't try to force a fake grin, she didn't try to look happy... No one was up here and she was going to act the way she wanted to. She didn't need to pretend everything was fine - it wasn't. And she didn't have to lie to anyone - there was no one there. She shoved James off - and he went away.  
  
She cried bitterly for all the times she held it inside her. For all the times she couldn't take it anymore. For all the times she felt so fake.  
  
It seemed to last forever. But after that forever she started calming down, and slowly stopped crying. She lifted her head, continuing to hug herself protectively, and her bloodshot eyes scanned the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the skies were painted in brilliant shades of red, gold and pink. She exhaled deeply, shut her eyes fiercely for one second and then fully opened them. She was just going to keep up her acting. If she wanted everything to stay the way it was she needed to act like everything stayed the way it was. Point black.  
  
Slowly, she got up and stabled herself, half leaning on the wall behind her. She took out her wand and, by muttering a little useful charm, managed to dry up her eyes and vanish any little trace of her crying earlier. Taking another deep breath she strode out of the tower and pulled her nonchalant mask on her face again.  
  
  
  
  
  
James bid a quick goodbye to his fellow Marauders and left the class as quickly as possible. They didn't try to stop him, as they noticed how his mood changed from slightly worried to extremely angry after Transfiguration class. James didn't know were to go, but the point was going. He set off towards the grounds muttering rapidly under his breath.  
  
"Don't need her anyway... .if she doesn't want my help she doesn't deserve it... ...Always knew she was just a bitch... ... couldn't care less..."  
  
But even he knew, somewhere very deep down, that he was lying. He wanted her. He needed her. And this was way it made it even painful. Because she didn't want him. She didn't need him. She made it very clear just a few hours ago.  
  
He collapsed on a patch of grass. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes trying to shut everything out. Forget all about it.  
  
But it was no use. Her face, haunted and white and not at all cheery like usually, where screaming at him. And he was screaming back. And she replied even more loudly and painfully. And she...  
  
James perked up suddenly. She didn't attend any class after they had their fight. He didn't see her at all after their fight. Did something happen to her? James cursed silently. He knew something was wrong with her. He knew it. Couldn't she just tell him what it was? Did she have to shove him off? Didn't she believe he could help? Didn't she trust him?  
  
As if struck by a lightning bolt he jumped up and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. He needed to find her. He needed to know what was wrong. He was going to get it out of her, by any means. He didn't care if she didn't want him anymore. He would find out.  
  
And for finding out he needed to know where she was. And for knowing were she is he needed:  
  
"The Marauders map." James doubled up his speed, having the most troubling sensation something wasn't right. He needed to find her. NOW.  
  
But as he passed the Great Hall, which dinner was served an hour ago and was supposedly quite empty, a cruel voice made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"She was such a snobby know-it-all better-then-all Gryffindor, so I decided to teach her a little lesson." Severus Snape's cold voice seemed to be entertaining a small group of Slytherins, who were all standing in the entrance of the deserted Hall laughing gleefully.  
  
James quickly hided behind a suit of armor, who was poised near the entrance. He strained his ears for the rest of the conversation.  
  
"It was all very easy once I decided how I'm going to torture her and that arrogant boyfriend of hers." Snape continued smugly and James gripped the armor so tightly his knuckled turned white. "I just brew the potion, easily inserted it's contest to her goblet on dinner and viola! She's suffering from the scariest nightmares ever since. You know, everybody dying, watching them being tortured, etc."  
  
"Yeah... I remember 'perfect Evans' looking quite ill lately..." One Slytherin girl mentioned.  
  
"That's right... She was really white... She looked awful... 'perfect Evans' my arse." They all laughed nastily.  
  
James' eyes widened with horror. Suddenly he remembered what he accused her just before she started yelling at him. Yes there is, something's got to be wrong Lily! You look awful- like you haven't slept at all, you nearly fell asleep on transfiguration, you don't do homework...  
  
Nightmares were haunting her. That's why she was always on the verge of falling asleep! That's why-  
  
But James's train of thoughts was interrupted as Snape started speaking again.  
  
"But you haven't heard the best part yet!!! Goodie-two-shoes Potter wanted to know what was wrong with her and of course he asked. She lied but he wouldn't get off it. The potion was wearing her out, she became very moody and then she blew up at him and they had a massive fight. The royal couple broke up, how sad."  
  
The Slytherins were commenting gleefully over Snape's last piece of information but James heard no more. All of the anger his been feeling came to his head. His pulse raced up high, and he felt his head was thudding inside him. He stopped thinking and reached for his wand.  
  
Seconds later he stood beside Snape. With another second passing by his wand was pointed towards the Slytherin's temple. The other Slytherins all scrambled away as quickly as possible. He opened his mouth-  
  
"James! Don't!" James lifted his eyes and in front of him stood, wand aimed directly at him-  
  
"Lily?" He asked faintly and the world came into focus. He was suddenly in control again. He saw her eyes fixed on him. Her wand hand was shaking slightly but she stood firmly. Her face was dead white but her eyes were blazing. She looked mad and scared but definitive all at once.  
  
"It's not worth it James. He's not worth it. Drop the wand." (A/N I almost put gun instead of wand... lol)  
  
But James retrieved his glare to Snape, whose eyes were bulging of fear. "You heard what that filthy slime ball did?" He asked her hoarsely. He always knew Snape was cruel, but he never would have thought he'd go this low.  
  
"I did." She nodded quietly. For a second her eyes glanced sideways at Snape and he could see how mad and disgusted by him she was. But then she retuned her gaze to him, and her expression hardened even more. She didn't looked disgusted - but the fierceness in her glare made him scared.  
  
"He deserves a punishment Lily." He wasn't going to let him go. Not like this, not after all he'd done. Snape needed to pay.  
  
"James please!" Her voice pleaded. "He's really not worth it. He isn't worth you're getting expelled. Are you really going to treat him like he treated us? Do you really want to come down to his level?"  
  
Again, James tore his eyes from his enemy to Lily. "If you're not going to let it go now I'll have to disarm you James, I'm not risking you doing anything stupid."  
  
James's eyes lingered to Snape, then down to his wand and then back to Lily.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!!" But it wasn't Lily's voice. Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance, without any trace of his usual smile. He caught Lily, James and Snape's wands and looked at all of them sternly. "Would all three of you please follow me to my office?" It wasn't a request, and they all did exactly as he told them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...100 points off Slytherin for brewing an legal potion and using him on a fellow student, thereby affecting her life horrible in extreme measures Mr. Snape. And 90 points off Gryffindor for almost threatening the life of a fellow student Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sighed and looked around the room at three of his best students. "I must say I'm very disappointed from both of you." His eyes x-rayed both James and Severus.  
  
"As for you Lily," He looked at her, sitting as far off from the other two, looking very ill. "I want you to know that if something is bothering you there are more then a few that would love to assist you in any way. From your friends - to the faculty."  
  
Lily nodded, yet again hugging herself protectively.  
  
"Now, Sevreus please go up to your dormitory and fetch the potion's recipe, so that Madam Pomfrey would be able to finally dismiss Lily from her nightly tortures." Snape nodded and exited the room.  
  
"Lily, I want you to go down to the Hospital Wing, were Madam Pomfrey would be able to help you." Lily nodded and started leaving the room. "Thank you Proffesor." She whispered.  
  
He nodded and addressed the last student. "James, I would like you to escort Ms. Evans to the Hospital Wing, for any aid either she or Pomfrey will need." James looked at Dumbledore and, even though his face was still quite stern, he could swore the old headmaster gave him a little wink. He nodded as well and left the room trying to catch up with Lily. When he finally did he stopped running and walked besides her, taking a little distance. An awkward silence filled the space between him.  
  
  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. He was walking right there, beside her! Did this mean that... So maybe he did want to... No! She mentally slapped herself. Dumbledore must have asked him to escort her. But maybe he wanted to escort her... She couldn't even look at him. Too much was going in her head and she felt everything was spinning too fast.  
  
...Hearing Snape bragging about how he made her night haunted... ...watching James aim his wand directly at him and looking at him in a murderous way... ...trying to stop James from doing anything stupid... ... Aiming her own wand at him... ...Dumbledore disarming all three of them... ...What he said to them in his office... ...What he told her...  
  
But she stopped thinking as they reached the entrance of the Wing. She swallowed and entered. She noticed the matron set in a chair at the end of the chamber clutching a parchment in her hand, eyes widened in horror. She looked up and her eyes lingered in sympathy over Lily. She quickly bustled towards her and put her into bed.  
  
"...Stupid house rivalry..." She fussed over her inspecting her with various spells. "Everything is going to be fine dear..." She tried reassuring Lily and she did her best to believe it. James stood half hidden in the shadows not opening his mouth. Just then Snape burst into the room holding a rigged parchment in his hand and handed it to the matron. She gave him a hard looked and thanked him with a nod of her head. Then she addressed Lily. "Now you just rest here for a couple of minutes while I'll be making the counter-potion. As for you Potter, you can leave. I don't need any assistance." James opened his mouth, seemingly to protest, but shut it again, nodded and started walking away. Madam Pomfrey nodded back and exited to a little chamber attached to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Lily looked at James's retiring form and took a deep breath. She had to make him promise her. She had to. It didn't make any difference if he was going to hate her from now on or not, she had to. She had to say something now, before he'll fled away entirely, and she may never get to chance to make him promise. Gathering every bit of her Gryffindor courage she opened her mouth.  
  
"James." Her voice, although quiet and a little shaky, was heard clearly in the chamber. He froze and slowly turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes?" He seemed taken aback and planted to his place.  
  
"I need you to promise me something." She said firmly.  
  
He looked surprised but took a few steps forward. "What?"  
  
She took a big breath. She had to say it. She had to. She wasn't going to risk that- "I need you to promise me that you aren't going to do anything to Snape."  
  
"Why? So that Gryffindor wouldn't lose any more points?" He asked bitterly and she recognized that tone as the one he was always using with her when they were enemies. Are they really back to this kind of relationship?  
  
But she didn't give up. "No." She said quietly and dead serious. "Because I don't want you hurting yourself because of this hatred."  
  
For a whole minute he didn't say a thing. She knew he didn't expect to hear *that* from her and she dreaded his answer.  
  
"Lily," He started, voice shaking, and standing right next to her. "He put you through one of the most horrible experiences of your life! He's just a- "  
  
"He's just a slimy git that doesn't deserve to live." She sighed. "I know that, and I wish him nothing more then to rote in hell." She put her hand of his, making him flinch, but not take his hand away. "But I'm not going to let you act stupidly over him. You know he wouldn't make these things anymore, because of what Dumbledore said, and getting expelled or hurt because you want to revenge him is just stupid. He wanted to hurt us, as a revenge, and look what he did. And if you'll do the same you're not any better then he is. It's just not worth it James. "  
  
He sighed as well.  
  
"Please James," She whispered. "Promise me."  
  
Again, he was silent for about a minute, and then he nodded. "I'm sorry Lily." He said. "I'm really sorry but I didn't knew what was wrong with you... and you didn't want to tell me... and I got mad... And when I heard what that little- did I just... Exploded. I'm sorry, I'm such a prat." She gave him a little smile. "And it hurt me you didn't want to tell me and I just lost it when-"  
  
"I'm sorry too James." She cut him. "I didn't tell you because... Because I was afraid you'll think I'm just a little girl... and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and... I'm sorry for yelling at you like this... and I was lying, I do need you-" The last 8 words suddenly slipped out of her. But she didn't get a chance to try and cover it up, for his embraced her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and felt her body relax against his. He rocked her slowly.  
  
"I was lying too you as well, Lily." She looked up at him and he returned her a meaningful look. Putting one hand behind his head she drew him even closer and their lips connected.  
  
And this was better then any cure anyone could give her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Oh I feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside... I'm just so happy... and I'll be even happier if you'll REVIEW!!!!!!! Please? *hopeful*  
  
My livejournal for all my rambles (Which occasionally have something to do with the story) http://www.livejournal.com/users/tta  
  
And thanks to the ones who reviewed last time:  
  
axania chic - Fun!!!  
  
Beatriz - But they got back together now... are you sad? Lol...  
  
Alohamora - yay! *attacks Snape as well* Take that you slimy git! #@4#^~!!! I love these quotes as well! Especially the last one ;) Didn't take a month did it?  
  
lil lily - I hope this chapter answered all of your question. How are you braces? Did you get my last email?  
  
Lily Evans - you almost cried? Oh I'm so touched! Of course I'll mail you! I do a mailing list every time a new chappie comes out! :)  
  
Laine 


End file.
